Pain
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: Percy Jackson, who has had a bad past and doesn't know how to handle his pain. The only answer to him is cutting himself. Annabeth Chase, his best friend doesn't know until she notices something different. Dark, OOC. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**As you can see, here is a brand new story. It is slightly darker than my normal stories but I'm trying to give my fans some new taste. **

Percy's POV:

_The blood ran free on my arm, giving me a new taste of experience. Those was the first words that went through my mind as the blade slid down my arm. My eyes stared at the new, finally formed line that now was plastered on my left arm. This... was the taste of new freedom._

I sat on the floor of my cabin, feeling the blood dripping down onto my jeans. My eyes looked at the scars of other cutting times. The blade was in my hand, ready to go again. The pain didn't bother me at all. I've been doing this ever since I was sixteen, when my life flipped upside down.

I was now seventeen, cutting and leaving marks on myself to get rid of the unforgetful pain that will always be attached to me.

I bit my lip as I cut one of the other scars that I have mad. I have never done this before; my first time ever clasping with another scar. The pain was little, like the first time I ever cut my actual wrist. I was so used to the pain of cutting scars onto my skin, it didn't bother me.

I took the blade into my left hand, getting ready to mark my right arm. I was mostly attacking the skin on my left arm because I was right-handed. I marked my right arm before throwing the blade into the box of valuables. I sat on the floor, leaning my head onto my bed. I bit my lip as the pain went through my veins. I stared at the plain ceiling and settled myself looking at one spot on the ceiling, concentrating on that spot as the pain shook my veins.

After that was done, I looked at my arms. The blood was done coming out and I stood up, walking to the bathroom. I cleaned my arms off and dried them off, carefully, before looking at the scars.

My left arm was over-lapping other scars. I had more damage on that arm than my right arm. That has some scars but the left arm was the beast. I heard a knock on my cabin door and I covered my wounds. I pulled my black long-sleeve over them and opened the door. There was my best friend, Annabeth Chase, waiting for me.

"Hey, what were you doing in there?" she asked.

I blinked. "Uh, just reading a book"

"Hmm..." she muttered. She left it alone and looked at me. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" I said, grabbing my hoodie.

We walked out of my cabin, side by side. Annabeth and I have been friends ever since I met her last year. She was the only one I had left. The sad thing is... she didn't know I cut my arms and scar myself.

I'll tell you one thing though. Annabeth was the most gorgerous girl I have laid eyes on. She had curly, blonde hair like a princesses. Annabeth is the kind of girl that you don't what to mess with. She didn't care what people thought about her; atleast I think she doesn't. The one thing that surprised me about her but the one thing I love most about her... is her eyes. They are grey; not a normal color of eyes but she pulls them off.

When we got to the campfire, I sat next to her on the tree log. Annabeth called over Grover and his girlfriend, Juniper. We're also good friends with them. They don't know either about me.

"Why were you guys late?" Juniper asked.

"Percy was reading a book" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Again?" Grover asked.

"Yeah" she answered.

I held my hand's up. "Books are really good'

Juniper looked at me. "Hmm, it's just weird"

"What?" I asked.

"It's just last year, you hated books. Ever since October last year, you loved books"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, getting irritated.

"There's also something else weird" Grover stated.

"What now?" I asked, annoyed.

"You always wear long sleeves with a jacket. Even when you wear short-sleeves, you have to have a hoodie"

I bit my lip. "No reason. I'm just always cold"

"Always, huh?" Juniper asked. "Then what do you do in your room, every week?"

I gritted my teeth at them. "None of your dang business!"

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. "Just leave him alone, guys"

My anger died down and I leaned my head on her shoulder. I was tired of Grover and Juniper always doing this to me.

"Thank you, Wise Girl" I whispered in her ear.

"No problem, Seaweed Brain"

I smiled at the sound of my nickname. Grover and Juniper must of said something wrong because Annabeth then grabbed my hand and pulled me up, walking away from the campfire.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just anywhere from there" she answered, walking to her cabin.

I followed her and stood on the deck. Annabeth stopped at her door.

"I'll see you in the morning" she whispered.

"What did they say?" I questioned.

"Just something..." she blushed.

I raised my eyebrow but left it alone. Annabeth then smiled and gave me a hug before walking into the cabin, shutting the door behind her.

I walked back into my cabin, stripping into my boxers and T-shirt. I fell on my bed, looking at the blood-red scars on my arms. I traced one of them and winced at the pain they gave. Note to self: never do that again.

I pulled the covers over me and stared at the blank spot that I stared at earlier. My eyes stared drifting as I fell asleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the new story.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I want to try something new and try something darker. I hoped I did good. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	2. Water

**I'm actually surprised that I got feedback saying they liked the story. I thought people only liked my romantic stories but I guess I opened a new door. Here is the second chapter.**

_"I hate my life. I hate my life" I muttered. _

_The blade was pressed against my neck. I needed to get out of this pain. I had to end my life... right here, right now. I don't care what my mom says or thinks. She never cared about me. I hate my life... I hate my life._

_I pressed the blade deeper until I felt blood dripping down the side of my neck. Tears filled my eyes as I wanted to press it deeper... for it to end my life. I cursed, dropping the blade from my hands. I held my head in my hands, letting the tears escape their home. _

_I wanted to end my life. But something kept holding me back._

I woke up from that nighttmare as fast as I could. The pain that was brought that day... always affected me. I couldn't get that day out of my head.

I groaned, running my hands through my hair. I walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. I saw my scars on my arms. Over-crossing, over-lapping. The scars wouldn't stop.

"Percy?" I heard her voice call. "Are you up yet?"

I hesitated and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and slipped a hoodie over my head. I went to the door and opened it. I pressed myself against the doorframe. Annabeth was standing there with shorts and a T-shirt on.

"Um, breakfast is serving now. I'm guessing you slept through the breakfast horn" Annabeth told me. "Or you're just not hungry?"

"Oh, thanks. I'll be there in a minute" I said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay" then she walked away from my cabin. I shut the door, leaning against it.

I was almost caught. I was almost caught.

I know what you must be thinking... why did it care if I was caught or not? I mean, Annabeth is your best friend. She should know. NO! I don't want anybody knowing, not even Annabeth. I know she's my friend and everything... but she'll just tell everyone, don't you think?

I made my way out of my cabin, the door shutting behind me. I kept my hands in my hoodie's pockets as I walked into the mess hall. I smelt the bacon and pancakes that were being served. I noticed Annabeth talking with some other friends of hers. I walked over there and grabbed a plate.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" she said, grabbing a plate.

"Hey, Wise Girl" I told her.

I grabbed some pieces of bacon and noticed my shirt sleeve came up. My eyes widened and saw Annabeth didn't see anything. She was getting some fruit. I quickly finished grabbing my bacon and pulled my sleeve down lower.

"What are you getting?" she asked. "Any fruit?"

"Uh, sure" I muttered.

Ananbeth placed some watermelon on my plate for me. She reached over to grab some pancakes. After finishing getting my food, we sat down at a table that was empty. We always eat here. I looked around for Grover and Juniper.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Who?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Grover and Juniper. I thought they always eat with us"

Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe they're eating with someone else"

"Yeah, I guess" Or just plain ignoring me.

We ate in silence after that and I finally knew how starving I was. I already finished my first plate but I knew I couldn't eat another plate. When breakfast was over, I walked to my cabin and shut the door. I leaned against it, wondering if I should tell Annabeth or not? Nah!

I walked over to my bed and laid on it, sliding my sleeves up. I stared at the found marks on my arms. I stared at them for a long time. Why couldn't I ever stop? It's like when I feel pain in the heart or hurt, I have to get rid of the pain immediately. I can't hold onto it for long or I'll start freaking out and eventually, become a mess. Then people will start talking more about me. Campers are already freaked out about me. Never wanting to come near me or talk to me. It's just me, my own little bubble, and _water_.

You see, water is the only thing that can calm me down. Sometimes I can stop the pain or hurt by going underwater for a long time, like almost drowning but I always pull myself up. It's not when I'm taking a shower or anything. It's on my own time. I would purposely go swimming and make it seem like I'm drowning but I can't do it. That's too painful. Your lungs stopping on purpose and everything. Do not try it.

Other than that, I do like swimming. It always feels refreshing like I'm actually somebody. I just can't go the day, I go at nighttime where no one can see me.

I heard a knock on the door and sat up, rubbing my face. "Who is it?"

"It's Annabeth... come on, Percy. Open up" she said.

I stood up, grumbling a few profanities. I opened the door to see Annabeth there, hands on her hips. She was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Uhh... sure, I guess"

Annabeth made her way past me and I was still rubbing the back of my head. She sat on my bed and sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, shutting the door.

She took a deep breath. "My brother and sisters are not happy with me"

"Why?"

"Because..." Annabeth looked at me. "I got an algebraic math question wrong"

I tried to hold it in but I couldn't. I stared laughing my head off.

"It's not funny!" she yelled. "I can't believe I got it wrong. It was an easy question! Stop laughing at me! It's not that funny, Percy."

I laughed once more before shutting up. "Okay, I'm sorry. But an algebraic math question? No way!"

"Yes way!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I can't believe it. And I am the only student in the whole tenth grade that passed algebraic expressions!"

I chuckled. Annabeth picked up my pillow and hit me in the head. I fell over on my bed and kept laughing into the covers. She groaned and fell next to me.

"You are so mean, Seaweed Brain. It's not that funny"

"I know but your face was priceless" I said, propping myself up on one elbow.

Annabeth turned over so that she was laying on her back. She stared up at the ceiling where I always stare. I found myself staring at Annabeth and her natural beauty.

**This story was on-hold for a little but I think you guys deserved a chapter. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter! I will probably be getting another chapter of The Past and Present today or tomorrow. I don't know for sure. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	3. Stare Into My Eyes

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about not updating on this story. It's just been hard with schoolwork, drama, and annoying teachers. I had today off because it's snowing at my house! I'm sick though so, I can't go outside. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Warning: LOTS of description involved.**

**P.S. Does anyone else have snow at their house?  
**

Later that night, I was sitting at my desk typing a English paper for school. Even though it's a getaway camp, we still had to do schoolwork. I think it's totally pathetic. It was on the book _Romeo and Juliet_. Annabeth just told me everything that happens instead of making me read it. As I finished the second paragraph (I've been doing this paper for two hours), I heard a knock on my door. I groaned, leaning my head back.

"Coming!" I got up, rubbing the back of my neck.

I was wearing a white v-neck so before I answered the door, I slipped on a black hoodie. I opened the door and Annabeth was standing there, her right shoulder was bleeding through her white T-shirt. My eyes widened at the sight of her.

"What happened to you?" I asked, worried.

"I got stabbed." she answered, sniffling. Her eyes were red from crying.

I cursed under my breath. "Who? Who did this to you?"

"Walter and Jeff." Annabeth looked down, wincing when she tried to move her shoulder.

I grabbed her left hand and helped her walked inside. "Come on. I'll clean it up."

She walked in, wincing as she walked. I went into the bathroom, grabbing the first-aid kit along with a rushrag. I made my way back over to her. I knelt in front of her and put the kit next to her seating place.

"Okay, why did they do this to you?" I asked, opening the first-ait kit.

"Well, I was just minding my own business. They came over and teased me because I was hanging out with you to much. Saying that they're surprised we haven't gone the full way. I yelled at him, telling him to mind his own business." she winced when I started to lift her sleeve up. "And they- what are you doing?"

I grabbed the hem of her T-shirt. Her left hand grabbed mine and I looked up, her grey eyes staring into mine.

"It will be much easier to clean if you took your shirt off." I told her while blushing.

Annabeth blushed a deep violet. "I have tank-top underneath."

"That will be much easier." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She tried lifting her right shoulder but she moaned from the pain. I helped her take it off and saw her black spaghetti-strap tank top. I blinked when I saw her wound. It was deep and it was bleeding. It kept dripping onto her jeans. I looked up at her as she watched me.

"You can continue now." I told her.

"After I yelled at them, they called me... names and I slapped Walter. Jeff came over and grabbed me. I tried kneeing both of them but Walter took a knife out and said scream and you'll get stabbed. It scared me because the knife was sharp and the blade was one I never seen before. You know since my brother collects knives and everything. But I got scared and screamed because I thought they were going to do something... and then he stabbed me. " Annabeth explained. "It hurt so bad, I couldn't scream for help."

"How'd you get here?"

"Jeff was like let's leave her in pain. I sat in a ball, crying my eye's out. I was so scared that they were going to hurt me when Jeff grabbed me." she told me, looking down.

I watched as she wiped her cheeks with her left hand. I grabbed the alcohol (cleaning type, not drinking type) and poured some on the rushrag. I then lightly touched her cut and she bit her lip, tears filling her eyes.

"You're really mean." Annabeth muttered. "I really hate you."

"I love you, too." I teased, grinning. "Best friend wise."

She laughed. "Yes, I love you still... best friend."

When I had to pour the alcohol into her cut, she bit her lip even more and dug her head into my shoulder. I felt some tears soaking into my hoodie. She looked up, looking at her cut. It was looking better with the alcohol cleaning it up.

"All done, Wise Girl." I told her, grinning.

"Good, the pain's done." Annabeth smiled, trying to move it. "Ow!"

"Doesn't mean it's completely healed." I gave a small laugh.

"Oh, shut up Seaweed Brain."

I stood up, taking the first-aid kit back into the bathroom. I grabbed some bandage from the cabinet and walked back over to her. I knelt back in front of her. I caught myself staring at her shoulder, her cut still deep but healing as I'm thinking now. I leaned forward, brushing my fingers slightly over it. Annabeth watched as I did that. She looked down at me as I looked up at her. She gave a small smile. The thing I did next surprised us both.

Annabeth watched as I leaned down and kissed her cut. I already wiped it down so it didn't taste like the alcohol. Everything was right at this moment. Nothing mattered but Wise Girl. All I could think of was my best friend. My lips moved upper and kissed the base of her shoulder. They moved lower and kissed her collarbone. Annabeth didn't do anything to stop me. What just happened to her didn't matter. I was the only thing on her mind.

I pulled away before I lost control of myself. I've never done this before to anyone. I've never had a girlfriend before. I never thought no one cared about me until Annabeth came along. I looked up at her. She had that small smile still plastered on her face. I leaned up and held her head in my hands. Annabeth's fingers traced my face. My nose, my forehead, my cheekbones, my lips.

You see, things were different between us. It was cold against warmth in this situation. She was always back to normal after everything but me, nothing ever stays the same. When I ever I felt like anything was possible, it always get torn apart. Why couldn't I tell her? If everything was the same between us, why wasn't it easy to tell her? It just seemed hard to get it out or to even give her hints. It just seemed to hard.

She was still sitting on my bed as I was kneeling in front of her. Annabeth was wearing tattered jeans and a black spaghetti strap. I wore blue basketball shorts and my black hoodie... to cover my scars.

Nothing could tear us apart from this moment. I felt closer than ever before. I mean, we've hugged, we've sat close to each other, and we've even laid on the same bed together. Not sleep (like sleep, sleep) together but, lay down doing homework or something. But... this was closest step we've ever taken.

My eyes wandered up her face to meet mine and her breathing was un-even, like she was nervous or worried about what would happen? What if someone sees us and thinks something perverted or wrong? Trust me, that's how people think nowadays. What if something goes wrong and we'll never talk again? There's a lot of what if's but, what about... taking chances?

So, I just went with my gut instinct and leaned forward, pressing my forehead against hers. Our breath collided, making it a mixture of mint and grape flavored breath. It was an utterly, surprising taste to like. I stared into her eyes until her eyes closed as our lips met for the first time in history.

**I hope this is the limit for you guys. I'm really taking a good liking to this story! I've always liked it but now since this has happened... I love writing this story as much as I love writing Past and Present. **

**Review and you'll get the next chapter! I hope you guys loved this chapter! I know it may be going a little bit fast but, you'll understand the story here in the next couple of chapters.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	4. Questions

**How many people liked or loved the last chapter? I sure did. Not because I'm the writing, but because I think it got a lot of emotion in the chapter. **

**It's supposed to be an emotional, dark, OOC story. I just wanted to clear that up before people stopped liking the story of the events about to come into the story. **

The moment our lips touched, volts of eletricity ran through my entire body. It was a good feeling, not the wrong. Annabeth's hands slowly left my face and brought them to my hair, knotting her fingers into my hair while she kissed me again. This felt totally right but, I got reminded of my little secret. I pulled away and Annabeth looked at me, her facial expression looked hurt.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just forgot about something, that's all."

Annabeth looked down. "That we're best friends."

"Not just that. It's just really complicated." I lifted up her face so I could stare into her stormy grey eyes. She tried not to catch my gaze but, she failed.

"What's so complicated that you can't tell me?" Annabeth questioned, keeping her fingers into my black hair. "We're best friends, not enemies."

"I know that, Wise Girl. It's just something I've been keeping from everybody. Not just you."

"I thought you trusted me." she looked down, not looking at me.

"I do, Annabeth. I just don't know how to tell you." I lifted her face up. "It's not something that's easy to say."

Annabeth nodded, closing her eyes then re-opening them. "I understand. Just when you figure out how to tell me... will you tell me?"

"Of course." I answered. I then stood up, grabbing my black towel. "I'm going to take a shower real quick so you can just stay here. I don't really care."

"You don't care if I left?" she asked, taking it the wrong way.

"Well, yes. I would care but, if you stay... just do anything you want. Change, eat, sleep. It doesn't matter to me." I answered.

"Oh, okay." Annabeth muttered as I made my way to the bathroom.

The moment the water hit my body, I was already refreshed. From everything that happened today just made me bloody tired. I don't know why but, I'm guessing because of the kiss between me and my best friend... kind of took me by surprise.

After I took my actual shower, I just stayed in there a little bit longer. I placed my arm against the shower wall, letting the water just run over my head and my back. It just felt good to feel the warm water calm my muscles and nerves. I know I'm a guy and everything, but showers always make me feel better and more refreshed. The shower is the only place I can good thinking done.

The situation with Annabeth is going to kill me. Are we a couple? Are we friends? Those questions just kept running through my mind as I let the water run down my back. I brought my left arm up, looking at the scars. Over-lapping... was the word that ran through my brain and just stayed there. I didn't want to think about this... I just couldn't help myself. It was a part of me. The fact is what happened today to make me do it in the first place? Well one, my best friend got stabbed by some jerks that have no self-respect and two, I kissed my best friend.

The second one I didn't really mind, it's just the first one that bothered me the most. I realized that maybe that's the reason I need to bring the razor back out again. _Annabeth is here though_... that thought slipped into my brain. I cursed under my breath. I can't do it with Annabeth here.

I stopped the shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around my waist. I wiped the fog off the mirror and stared at my face. I looked at my lips. The lips that just kissed my best friend. I shook my head, driplets coming off the ends of my hair.

"Percy... are you almost done?" Annabeth's voice rang from the door.

"Yeah" I answered, my voice sounding deeper than I wanted it to.

"Okay"

I changed into some black boxers and a v-neck. I don't know if I want to take the chance of letting Annabeth seeing my scars. I sighed, leaning my forehead against the bathroom door. I then opened the door and walked out with no hoodie or jacket. Annabeth was standing, her back to me in a pair of my basketball shorts and had her spaghetti strap on. I wonder how she changed out of her jeans with her hurt shoulder. I'll probably never know.

I quietly walked towards her, making sure the floors don't creak. When I stopped behind her, I noticed she was staring at the full moon rose up in the sky. I started to mess with her hair, moving it to give me access to the back of her neck. I saw her tan skin and I leaned forward, kissing the skin there. Annabeth stayed still, her arms still crossed above her chest.

I let my nose skim her skin and let my breath fall onto her skin. I moved my head and kissed the side of her neck. I heard a soft moan from her. My lips traveled up her neck and to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. Annabeth then turned around and placed her hands on my chest.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hey. I see you changed." I said.

Annabeth nodded and eyed me. "You're not wearing a hoodie."

"Yeah... impressed?" I teased.

"Apparently." she laughed, a smile growing. "One of my siblings passed by and I need to get going. We have to study for the algebra test tomorrow."

I noticed that her mood changed. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth nodded, her ponytail swinging. "Nothing."

"Wise Girl, I know you. What is wrong?" I questioned.

"Are we a couple? Or are we just friends?" she asked, wanting answers. "You're kind of sending me mix signals here, Seaweed Brain!"

I hesistated for a moment. "Well, I don't know. It depends if you want to be a couple or just stay friends... I'm leaving it up to you."

"I want your answer, Percy." Annabeth told me, her smile was gone. Her grey eyes were staring into mine. "I want to know if you're ready for a relationship or not."

"Annabeth, I don't want anyone else hurting you. If we start dating... I mean, you see the way people treat me. They treat me like crap, they cuss me out. I just don't want that happening to you." I explained. "I just want to protect you."

"You're amazing, you know that?" she laughed.

"No. I'm not amazing." I whispered.

Annabeth sighed. "Well, I need to get back to my cabin before my siblings start freaking out. See you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain."

"All right, Wise Girl."

She was about to walk out but she quickly turned around and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I chuckled, watching her run away in the full moon's light. I leaned against the doorframe, wondering if I should tell her about my secret?

How would she react?

**Well, fans... how do you think Annabeth will react if he told her? Just put your answers into your reviews. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	5. Blood

**Warning: people that cry or gets emotional easy... be forwarned. This chapter gets kind of well, I guess you'll see here in a minute. **

**The question I was talking about in The Past and Present was did you guys want a story where Annabeth meets Percy in high school or a story where Percy meets Annabeth in a bar? Just tell me your answers in reviews.**

The cabin door slammed as I ran through the cabin, looking for my box with the blades. I just got in a argument with another camper saying that I cheated off him during the English test. Of course, it was the son of the teacher and Annabeth tried backing me up but, the teacher believe his son and everyone thought it was wrong. I almost got into a fist fight with him.

I sat on the floor, leaning my head against my bed. I grabbed the blade in my hand, attaching the sharp edge to my skin. I kept doing it trying to get rid of this anger and pain. I watched as the blood started to form but I didn't care. I want to leave this place. I know I have Annabeth but, compared to everyone else... I had no one. I pressed the blade deeper against my wrist. The blood came oozing out as I over-lapped another scar on my left arm. I realized I kept hitting one too much that I gave a small groan. I leaned my head onto the bed, biting my lip as the pain passed. The razor blade was stiff in my hand as I raised the blade to my neck.

I've had enough. I didn't want this anymore. I needed to end my life... right here, right now. I don't care what anybody says. I'm in too much pain! Everything ended when I was sixteen! I can't go on with that in my heart. I'm not living in pain any longer.

I started to press the blade into my neck. The slightest pinch of the blade made me moan in pain. I took the razor from my neck and just pressed it against my right wrist. I watched as the blood began oozing out. I watched as the blood slid down my arm. I looked up because the blood was now dripping onto my jeans. My eyes looked down at my arms, clenching at the sight.

I stood up, my eyes wandering my cabin for a rag. The blood wasn't stopping and I noticed that I hit an vein. I cursed loudly and kept wandering around the room. I ran into the bathroom, turning on the water and placing my arms right under the faucet. I glanced up and saw that my eyes were bloodshot. I groaned as the cold water reminded me of a nightmare.

_"Aah! Stop!" I yelled when I was eight years old. _

_My mom was trying to put me in a tub of freezing cold water, fully-clothed, while my dad was standing above her, not glancing at me. I screamed when my feet touched the ice, cold water. _

_"Mommy!" I screamed but it already turned into gurgles. The water attached to every bone, every muscle, every nerve in my body. It was so painful, like a thousands knives stabbing you in the back. I was only eight years old. Why was my mom doing this?_

_I was gurgling until my mom pulled me back up. I started coughing __un-controllably. My breathing was hitching, trying to get some air. My clothes stuck to my body and they were freezing as much as the water. _

_"Percy..." my mother murmered. "I'm so sorry." _

_My dad placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sally, you know it was for the best."_

_"Mommy..." I mumbled, barely audible. _

_"Why did the doctor recommend this? He's freezing. He's pale as a ghost."_

_"It's for the ADHD."_

_My mom shook her head. "No. The doctor wanted him gone so he wouldn't have to deal with him or us anymore. He wanted to kill my son."_

I came back to reality when the bleeding stopped and the water totally clean the blood off my arms. I brought them out of the water and wrapped a towel around my arms. I slid down the wall and sat against it, staring at my arms that were being tortured.

Do you know how many times I wanted to end my life? That nightmare wasn't even the worse. I have more bad, horrible, disgusting, and just plain cruel memories in me... that I would hate to repeat. I never wanted ADHD and dyslexia. I never wanted to get put under ice, cold water and watch my parents talking about my doctor trying to kill me. I never wanted this. My life just wasn't perfect... and it never will be.

What's so bad about having those two symptoms? I was about eight years old when I figured out that I had ADHD and dyslexia. My doctor just hated me because I was always nervous or scared to go and checked out every couple months. I was the only child; I was the child that got put into freezing water. Another nightmare shock threw me when I saw the blood on my jeans.

_I was about twelve years old when this came by. I was taking the trash out from my mom and I's apartment. My dad left us when I was about ten. He couldn't deal with the pain from watching me get tortured. I'll tell you about that later. I thought he was a wuss because my mom gave birth to me and can watch. _

_"Hello, Perseus." the school bully was chuckling and cracking his knuckles. _

_Four of his other friends surrounded me. I watched as they walked closer to me. "What do you want?"_

_"Well, Jackson... you ratted me out about cheating off you on the math quiz. I was about to get expelled but, I didn't from the sake of my mom being the news lady on Channel 9." he crackled._

_I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. What else do you want? I don't want any trouble. I'm not in the mood."_

_"Too late, Prissy Jackson." _

_His friends grabbed me from behind and the school bully's knuckles connected to my stomach. I groaned from the pain and he punched me in the stomach again. I heard his friends chuckling as the bully kicked me in my... lower part. I groaned, falling onto my knees and rolling onto the sidewalk. I felt his foot connect to my stomach and I yelled in pain. _

_"Haha, you are such a wuss, Percy Jackson. You'll never be tough enough to win a fight. No wonder everyone hates you and thinks you're weird. That's why Destiny Nicole Ranger never talks to you!" the bully laughed. "And I, Randy Harvard beat the crap out of Perseus Jackson."_

_I watched as they walked away from me laughing and I looked down, seeing blood on my jeans. Blood was also seeping through my white T-shirt. I slowly stood up, thanks to the help of a trash can that had an awful smell to it. I crawled my way up the apartment stairs and into my home. My mother pulled me out of that school and home-schooled me the rest of sixth grade. _

I (somehow) made it to the edge of my bed and I was leaning against it, my head looking out the window. It was still daylight but, it sure didn't feel like it. I bit my lip as an arch of pain went through me. It always happened after a little while.

I was awoken up from my thoughts when I heard a light knock on my door. "Percy, it's Annabeth. Is everything okay?"

**Uh-oh. Annabeth's at the door. What's Percy going to do?**

**I think writing those two short stories about his past might give you an idea about what happened to him when he was sixteen. I might have to give more stories to give you guys hints. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter! And a reminder which story do you want? Annabeth to meet Percy in high school or Percy meet Annabeth in a bar? Tell me!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	6. Suffering Differences

**Oh my gosh! She's alive! **

**I am so sorry about updating! Everything has been hectic with basketball, schoolwork, homework, and drama. Finally, I got own my laptop and now I'm posting some chapters for different series. I just finished the Maximum Ride series and I cannot wait till Angel comes out. Enjoy the chapter!**

My eyes shot up to the door. Annabeth was waiting for me outside as I was here, sitting on the floor, with bloodshot eyes. This is going to be fun to explain. I pulled down my sleeves and slipped my hoodie up. I walked over to the door, trying to gain some confidence. I opened the door and Annabeth was standing there, with her hands on her hips.

"What took you so long, Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Hey." I said, ignoring her question.

Annabeth looked at me. "What's wrong?" Her motherly instincts kick in from time to time.

"Nothing." I answered, quickly. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. Out of nowhere, she pushed past me and walked into the cabin, glancing around.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused. Hopefully, she won't find my... stash.

Annabeth bit her lip. "You're hiding something from me. Tell me."

"No. I'm not hiding anything."

"You're not a very good liar."

"Can you just... leave me alone?" I sighed, wondering how to tell her to get out.

She looked at me. "What?"

"Annabeth, I'm not ready to tell you."

"So there is a secret!" she pointed at me, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. What if I have a secret? It's something I don't really want to tell someone. It's just really personal."

"If it's important or if it's something that could end your life, Percy... you have to tell someone." Annabeth closed her eyes then re-opened them.

I didn't say anything else. She walked over to me and slipped her fingers to my hoodie, pulling it off my head. Annabeth noticed my bloodshot eyes and she didn't speak. Her hands slid down to my chest where they stayed put.

"Percy..." she finally spoke. Annabeth sighed. "Tell me. I'm not going to freak out. I'm not going to scream or yell or anything like that."

I stared into her grey eyes. I looked down and sighed. "I- I can't."

She blinked and looked down, pressing her lips together. Annabeth looked up at me and shook her head. "I thought we would tell each other everything... but, I was wrong."

She walked out, leaving me standing alone in the middle of my cabin. I stood there like an idiot, wondering if I should tell her or not. I didn't want her spilling it and I know I'm talking about Annabeth but, she could always spill on accident and don't call me a jerk but, I wouldn't trust her again with anything.

I sighed, sinking down to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees. I placed my forehead against my knee, thinking into deep thoughts.

_I was fifteen and it was the second week of high school.. I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't face any of the bullies, the popular students, even the teachers. Everyone made fun of me because my English teacher (Paul Blowfis) was dating my mom. Try having him as my homeroom and first period teacher. It wasn't fun. I then heard a knock on the door and my mom's face popped in. _

_"Percy, I didn't get to give you your birthday present since you ran off before I could explain anything. Paul didn't mean to yell at you last night." _

_I sat up, looking up at my mom. "Why? Why are you dating my English teacher?"_

_"Percy, I know it might be weird and everything but, please work with this. He's a nice man." my mom explained, smiling at me. She was probably thinking about him. "And he cares about us. He really likes you, Percy and if you just took the time to talk to him, you would know that."_

_"Mom! I know that. I have him for English and homeroom. Don't you think I would know that?" I asked, irritated. My mom never thought about me when it came to this conservation. Never._

_"I know it might be weird. You just have to get over the fact that I love him and I'm dating him. The rumors and teasing is going to calm down before you know it. And Paul would love if you could show him some respect." she smiled, thinking about Paul... once again. Not a surprise._

_I rolled my eyes. "I show him respect every day at school. I already see him every day through Monday and Friday. Why do I have to see him on the weekends? And I don't like seeing him kissing you, your neck, and him touching you in places that I really don't need to see. I also don't like him using me to get to you."_

_"He's not like that, Percy!" she shouted. "Paul is being nice enough to give you a re-take on your English exam."_

_"Because you asked him. I didn't! My grade was good enough to start off with. All you wanted to do was go to his house and have 'fun' with him." I said._

_"Percy!" my mom yelled. "Don't you dare talk like that."_

_"I already did, Mom." I smirked at her. "I'm not going to school today. I'm not dealing with Paul looking at me, every time I'm doing a test."_

_"He's always like that." my mom told me._

_I rolled my eyes. "I know that. But I don't like it every time I have a bad or even a good grade, he tells me to tell your mom to come to my house. I have to talk business with her. And I know what kind of business he's talking about, Mom! I'm not stupid." _

_Why? Why does my mom have to have sex with my English teacher? That's just not right. She's changed every since my real dad left us. She's never been the same or never treated me the same. She treated me like crap and sometimes worse._

I stood up, rubbing my hands on my jeans. There was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Annabeth was standing there, arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" I asked, exhausted.

"I will not tell anyone. I promise." Annabeth told me, her grey eyes staring into my eyes. "Please, I just want no secrets between us."

I leaned my head against the door and I let her in. I closed the door and turned around, seeing her standing by the bathroom. She was looking at me. I walked over to her and stopped, right in front of her. She was biting her lip.

"Are you going to tell me?" Annabeth asked, her eyes closing.

I sighed. "I'll tell you... on one condition."

"What?" she whispered.

I leaned closer and brushed my lips over hers. "Tell me how much you want me."

**Oooh... Percy's being sneaky. But what do you think he means by "how much you want me"? Do you think he'll tell her?**

**Review and you'll get another chapter! Past and Present should be updated today. Hopefully, I will get Fire and Ice updated a chapter also.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	7. Why Does Everything have to be Hard?

**I have to say, I think this chapter contains a lot of emotion. I think it has a lot of deep thoughts in this one with Percy and everything he's going through. Enjoy.**

I brushed my lips over hers. "Tell me how much you want me."

"Wha-what?" she asked, her breath hitching.

"I know I make you nervous. I know I make you seem like a different person. Tell me. Tell me how much you want me." I whispered, staring into her eyes. Don't ask me where this person comes from, he comes out sometimes when I'm... undescriptional.

"I don't want you." Unfortunately, Annabeth's eyes said differently.

I smirked. "As a boyfriend, I mean. You want me to wrap my arms around you. You want me to yourself. And you want my lips on yours. I know the way you feel around me. Your body gets hot, your face turns red. It all leads to one thing: love."

"You're just trying to distract me from finding our your secret!" she tried to ignore my gaze but, her eyes got a better hold of her.

I looked into her eyes. "Maybe I am. Or maybe I'm trying to find out your secret."

"I don't- I don't have a secret." Annabeth flustered. She was messing up over her words. She only did that when she was nervous. "Percy, just tell me. You can trust me... with anything."

I stared down at the floor. I sunk in a deep breath. How could I tell her?

"I'm sorry. I- I can't, Annabeth." I told her.

She let tears fill her eyes. "You don't trust me. How can you not trust me, Percy?"

Annabeth then pushed me away from her. She ran towards the door but, I ran past her and blocked her from going out. She glared at me; her grey eyes intimidating me.

"Why? Why don't you trust me?" Annabeth yelled, hitting me in the chest.

"It's hard, Annabeth! Why can't you understand that?" I asked.

"What's so hard that you can't tell me?" she hit me in the chest again. "Huh? What is so bloody hard?"

I looked up at her, letting her pound against my chest. Her throws got weak and she leaned her head agaisnt my shoulder. I felt tears soak my t-shirt and I just let her cry. I didn't want to tell her. I just knew if I did, what would happen? Would something be different between us? Would something change? I couldn't let anything happen to her if anyone else knew. She was too important and too vulnerable. There's a chance that someone would find out. There's a chance that she might get hurt. And that's a chance I'm not taking.

"Annabeth, stop. Please. I'm not risking your life because of me." I was telling the truth.

She looked up at me. "How could you risk your life? I mean, if it's something that could kill you then I'll understand. But you would never do that."

I didn't answer her. Annabeth then stared into my eyes and her grey eyes looked confused. I let my hands travel up to her face, stroking her hair out of her face. Her pale lips were dying to kiss and as much as I wanted them on mine... I let go of her and stood in front of her.

"Annabeth, as much as I want to tell you-"

"You can't! You tell me that you can't then you go ahead and ask me how much do you want me? What the heck is wrong with you? Is your secret that you have un-controllable hormones? God, Percy!" Annabeth walked over to the door.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I then ran over to the door and pushed myself in front of her body, taking her head in my hands.

"Wha-"

I kissed her, placing one of my hands on the back of her neck. Annabeth was caught off guard but, she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me again. I closed the door that was half-open and placed my hands on her waist. I stared into her eyes as my breathing came back to my lungs.

"Tell me..." she whispered.

I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against hers. I grabbed her hand, walking over to the bed and patted the seat on my bed. Annabeth sat in front of me as I knelt down before her. She stared at me as I took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on her knees, sighing into her warm skin. I couldn't tell her. Everything was so different between us. I was so different. I mean, who would want to befriend someone that wants to end their life? And trust me, I've lost so many friends through my life... I just didn't want to lose another one.

You see, my mother got into drugs after I was born. Soon enough, my father found out and helped her stop. I was about five years old when I knew about it. How did I find out? I walked into my mother's room and noticed her smoking not just a cigarette, she was sniffing something from the palm of her hand. When I was around eight years old, my mother stopped for good and that's when we found out that I had ADHD and dyslexia.

Those aren't bad symptoms to my health. Now, I knew why I wasn't afraid to hit my head against a car hood when I was younger because I had a hard head. Anyways, the doctor recommended to my parents to put me under freezing water to get rid of the ADHD. I thought it was stupid. How could my parents not see? Soon enough, they found out that he was trying to kill me for how many times I kicked him in the shin or the vunerable part. The only reason I did that was because I never liked the check-ups he did on me. Let's just say, he got a little friendly for a doctor.

Later in my life when I was around fifteen, I found out that my mom was having _business_ with my English teacher and I wasn't comfortable around that. It wasn't right hearing the door opened at three o'clock in the morning. My dad already left so it gave her more reason to want another man in her life. I liked Paul, I just didn't like the business he had with my mom. It wasn't right in the first place and she thought she was only doing it for my grades. My mom was kind of a drinker. And that's all I'm saying because I'm not getting into everything in one night. I'm already tired as it is.

Back to reality, I looked up at Annabeth and stared into grey intimidating eyes. I sighed, placing my chin on her knees, pouting at her. She then raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms above her chest. I watched as she eyed me.

"Are you going to tell me?" Annabeth asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Will you ever tell me?" she questioned, running her fingers through my black, silky hair. Her fingers knotted and rubbed my scalp.

I thought. "I guess. It depends on how much you want to know."

"I want to know really bad." Annabeth sighed, closing her eyes and re-opening them. I watched as she leaned down to my face. Her breath colliding with mine. "You can trust me, Percy. I'm not like any else. And you of all people... should know that."

I looked at her and noticed she was telling the truth. If I didn't trust Annabeth, then who else could I really trust?

**I want to know how badly you guys want him to tell Annabeth! And you can tell me that by reviewing! I hope to update other stories during this week or this weekend coming up.**

**Review and you'll get the next chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	8. Is a Blade the End of Me?

**Hey everyone! **

**I had five tests this week. Eek... study time! I hate tests, especially when they're all in different subjects. Math, Social Studies, Language Arts (two), and I had a writing test! Anyways, here is chapter eight and I picked the new story!**

**The new summary of the new story: Annabeth Chase is new to Goode High School and she has to tutor the son of the English teacher. She also uses her smarts to get closer to him. Little does she know that he's bad news. The troubled, drug-handeling, drinker, party-going, Perseus Jackson.**

**Okay, enough of my blabbing, let's get to the story. **

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Annabeth, I do trust you. I really do. The thing is... I just don't want to see you get hurt in any kind of way. Physical, verbal, even emotional. I'm not someone to get involved with, in friend or relationship."

"We're best friends, Percy." she blinked back tears. "We've always been best friends since last year and now you're telling me because of your _stupid _secret you're willing to give that up?"

"You don't know how much this hurts me. Breaking up with you." I told her.

"Just tell me!"

"It's not that simple! You'll be asking questions and I don't want to answer any of them. It's hard to talk about even if I'm not talking about it at all. It's even hard to think about. Knowing a secret this big... is painful, Annabeth. Trust me, you don't want to know." I explained.

Annabeth scoffed. "You're only thinking about yourself! That's all you ever do. Percy this. Percy that! Oh no, Percy can't do this! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of your excuses and your lies and anything else your hiding from me! What is so important?"

I stood up, my eyes staring down at her. "Are you that selfish? I think of everyone else but myself! I care about you more than myself. I'm only doing this for your safety."

"No, you're not. You're only thinking about yourself! And I'm not dealing with that any longer." She stood up, walking over to the door. I watched as she opened the door and ran down the stairs of the cabin, running towards hers.

I leaned against the wall, pressing my forehead on the wall. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself, out of my thoughts.

I laid on my bed, holding the blade in my hands. I twisted in my palm, feeling the edge of the blade against my fingertips. It was an addiction. It was something I could never get rid of. I placed the blade underneath my bed where all the other beatings laid. I lifted my sleeves, looking at the scars on my arms. Over-lapping. I slid down my sleeves, pressing my nose into the sheet of my pillow. I closed my eyes, drifting into a sleep.

The morning came sooner than I wanted it to. I was so tired from all this drama going on with Annabeth. I mean, I think I just lost my best friend. I understand if you think I'm being selfish but, I'm also thinking about Annabeth. She doesn't need to know about my pain. She doesn't deserve to know about my past. It's too painful to talk about in the first place. I've already talked about some of it but, there is so much more.

I stayed lying on my bed, half of my face dug into the pillow. I took a deep breath of the scent of the pillow sheet. I was in heaven. The scent of my best friend was still on it. I loved the smell of her hair. Strawberry or coconut. It depends on which one she gets.

I heard a knock on my door and I opened my eyes for the first time this morning. I just wanted to lay here, enjoying the peace and quiet for a change. I wasn't in the mood for company. I looked over the cabin and noticed there was no sun today. The sky was filled with dark clouds and it was sprinkling drouplets of water.

There was another knock on my door. I groaned and stood up, rubbing the back of my neck. I walked over and opened the door, leaning against the doorframe. Nico, my cousin, was standing there with his arms crossed above his chest.

"What's going on with you and Annabeth?" Nico asked, when I let him in. He was sitting at my desk as I sat on the edge of my bed.

I sighed. "Who told you?"

"Annabeth. I was taking a nap on the porch of my cabin when I heard running. I saw it was her and asked her what's wrong. I assumed it was her sister who kept offending her, but she said it was you." Nico explained. "What happened? Did you guys into a fight?"

"A bad one, man. We always make up after a fight but, this one isn't as lucky." I told him, placing my head on my hands. "I screwed up big time, Nico. She's never talking to me again."

"I know the pain you're going through, man."

"Not you don't." I said. "You really don't, Nico."

"I've lost a best friend too." Nico told me. "You'll get through it, both of you will."

"How do you know? Have you and Thalia made up?" I asked.

Nico frowned. "No. I'm still trying to get her to forgive me."

"Exactly. Thalia's different from Annabeth. Annabeth has more potential and I think she's more vulnerable than Thalia. They're too different people." I responded.

"I know. Thalia's a punk rocker girl. Annabeth's a professional kind of girl. They both have too different futures. Thalia wants to move away from New York, Annabeth wants to become an architect." he explained. "How come both of them share the same attitude though?"

"I don't know that. I would like to know why." I stood up, walking over to the window. I stared at the dark clouds in the sky. Drouplets of water was falling from the sky, colliding with the ground of camp. I listened as thunder rumbled and lightning was lighting up the sky.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" I asked.

Nico shrugged, walking to the door. "It depends. What were you guys fighting about?"

"Just secrets." I said. Nico doesn't even know my secret and he's my cousin.

"Then it might be a while unless you guys tell each other your secrets. It also depends on the secret."

"I'm not telling you, man."

"I wasn't asking." Nico held his hands up. "You'll survive. You always do."

He gave me a pat on the back before walking out of the cabin and running through the rain. I watched as he walk into his cabin and the lightning struck the sky again.

"I might not be able to survive this one." I muttered, walking over to my bed.

I took a blade and started marking on my skin again. The blade pressed against my wrist. The blood started to come out and dripped onto the floor of the cabin. I watched as blood oozed out of my skin and onto my palm.

Will I ever get out of this pain?

**Now, I want you guys to tell me. **

**How much do you want Percy to tell Annabeth? I can take suggestions for how to tell Annabeth. I mean, I don't know when he's telling her, if he's going to. I'm just asking for suggestions. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter! **

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**P.S. What do you guys think about the new story summary?**


	9. When is the Pain going to be Done?

**Hey everyone! I've been busy with school, sports, and just things in between. This week has been hard but, I've survived it... again. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I have news! I love you guys so much! Thank you for getting this story to two-hundred reviews! In addition, I wrote this chapter.**

_The blade was pressed against my neck. I felt the blood dripping a long drop down my neck. I couldn't deal with the pain of losing my best friend. I took the blade away and gave my wrist more damage. The blood was dripping down my palm, making a puddle of blood on the floor. I wasn't bothered by the pain from my neck. _

_There was drouplets of rain hitting the roof of the cabin, making it seem more real. I wasn't in my world; I was in a painful, filled with brokenness world. _

I woke up from falling asleep again. My head was buried into the pillow and I couldn't see if I slept for a whole night or only for a few hours. I sat up when I heard rain pattering the roof of the cabin. I rubbed my hand across my face, rubbing my eyes. I leaned back against the headboard. I looked up at the ceiling, sighing in the process.

Was I doing the right thing from keeping this Annabeth... Nico... everyone? I stared at the blank spot that I always see. I then heard a knock on the door that eventually knocked me out of my thoughts. I turned my head towards the door, my vision blurry.

"Percy..." It was Annabeth. She sighed. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have been that harsh on you. I understand that you have a secret. I just wish you could tell me."

I rubbed my eyes and groaned, standing up. I walked over to the door and opened it, looking at my best friend. She was still beautiful even though she was tan skinned, her hair was messy with her blonde curls, and her jeans were tattered. I didn't really care because she's here.

"I'm not here to argue. I'm here to be your best friend again." Annabeth explained, sighing and staring into my eyes. "Percy, I want to help you. I don't care what it is as long as you tell me. I don't want to keep guessing at night what it is you're hiding from me. I want you to be able to trust me and not to be afraid of what people would think... especially what I think."

I stared at her as she ended her explanation and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Percy, I want to be your best friend. I want to be the person you can trust. I don't want to be that person that you push away and never talk to. Please, don't push me away."

"I'm not going to push you away, Annabeth." I reassured her. "I never was going to push you away. You're too special and you're my best friend. I know you were just trying to help me."

"Then why are you treating me like nothing?" Annabeth asked, opening her eyes and tears were beginning to fill them. "Why I am always the second wing? Do you not trust me anymore?"

"It's nothing like that, Wise Girl. It's nothing you did." I sighed. "It's something that happened to me a long time ago... that I can't talk about now. I'm afraid that you're going to ignore me, make fun of me after I tell you."

"Why would I make fun of you? I'm not like that."

"You know that now, but when I tell you might change your mind." I explained. "Everything _will _change, Annabeth. _Nothing_ will be the same."

"You never know. I may react differently than you presume." Annabeth turned around and walked away, but she turned her head towards me. "I thought I knew you better than this... but I was definitely wrong."

I watched as my best friend walked off and her back was turned to me. I gritted my teeth and slammed my hands against the cabin door. I closed the door and leaned my back against it. I slid down the door, lifting up my sleeves. I stood up, walking to my dresser and fighting through clothes, looking for the blade. I felt the blade underneath my fingertips and I grabbed it, sliding to the floor.

I brought the blade to my wrist and watched the blood form in a circle before dropping to the floor. I leaned my head against the dresser and bit my lip as I brought the blade to the vein that was catching my attention.

I felt the blood dripping down my arm as I scarred the skin of my arm. The blood from the vein was oozing out. I stood up, with help from the dresser. I leaned my forehead against the dresser as the blade slid out of my hand. I walked into the bathroom and saw my blood dripping down onto the floor. I felt myself get dizzy. My knees buckled. My eyesight was getting blurry.

Is this going to be the end of my life?

**Well guys, what do you think? Is he risking his life? **

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	10. Electrifying Mysteries

**Hey everyone. I have writer's block for this story, but I think I've gotten rid of the disease. This chapter may cause some confusion so I'll explain it after.**

**I have to say something though. I changed the rating to M because of the dark topics that being handled. With the cutting and the mentions of abuse, I thought I should change it to M only because of the topics. Anyways, thanks for reading. Enjoy the chapter. **

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Percy laid on the bathroom floor, feeling his blood leaving his veins. His green eyes stared at the ceiling above him as the pain went past his heart. He groaned as the pain continued through his entire body. All of his nerves, his muscles, knew what was happening.

He had to leave this place no matter what. Percy turned his head to look at his arm. The blood was rolling down his skin on his arm, dripping down unto the floor. He reached over and grabbed the blade that was a few feet away from him. Percy took the blade into his hands and ran his thumb across the sharp side. He brought the blade to his wrist again before making another mark.

He watched the scene in front of him... before his eyelids started to close.

**ON THE CLIFFSIDE:**

She sat on the cliff, wondering whether she should go to him or not. She felt a connection between the two of them.

He was her other half; whether she liked it or not.

She needed to accept the fact that he needed her. Something was different about him. She knew that it was something he wouldn't tell her. She needed him to trust her with anything, even if he thinks it would make her take hatred from other people.

She sighed, standing up and feeling the breeze pass her face. The wind blew a warm breeze as she opened her eyes. She felt the connection come between again as she walked away with the silent breeze of the wind.

**PERCY'S POV:**

I fell into a deep sleep, wondering if this was really the end or not. Is this the end of my life?

I thought about Annabeth. Would I ever see her again? Her grey, intense eyes. Her curly, blonde hair. Her lips against mine. I thought about everything that happened between us and asked myself; why didn't I tell her? Why was I being so mean to her?

I thought about my past. The reason I stared to cut myself. The abuse, the bullies, the awful things that happened to me as a child. I couldn't handle the pain anymore. It was becoming apart of me more and more. It wasn't something that would be in the back of my mind anymore. It's apart of me now since I was used to the pain. The pain hardly never bothered me.

**ANNABETH'S CABIN:**

Annabeth sat down on the bench, which was on the deck of the cabin. She stared into the nighttime sky, wondering if she should go to Percy or not. She was looking at the stars connecting into a figure. Annabeth smiled when she saw the stars making a diamond in the sky.

"Annabeth, is everything okay?" Nico asked, walking up the deck.

She shook her head. "How come every time I see Percy, he's always more protective of certain things? I mean, he always tries to hide the fact that he's hiding something."

"I wish I could tell you what it is, but he doesn't even tell me that stuff."

"And you're his cousin." Annabeth sighed. "I don't think he trusts me anymore."

Nico leaned over and grabbed her hand, his thumb rubbing her smooth knuckles. "I don't think he trusts anyone at this moment."

"Nico... do you think I'm being selfish?" she asked, staring at him with her intense grey eyes. "About this whole situation with Percy and everything?"

"No. I think you're doing the right thing by worrying about Percy. The only thing I do know is that he doesn't talk to his mom anymore and his dad left when he was a kid." Nico told her, intertwining their fingers.

Annabeth smiled at the sight of their hands. "I knew that. That's the only thing he told me about this past. I think that's the only thing he's told anymore about his past."

"Yeah. We don't have a lot of family members, anyways." Nico said.

"I guess not." she sighed into the night.

Her eyes closed as a warm breeze blew past both of them. The smell of the fresh air made everything become more relaxing instead of stress. Annabeth opened her eyes and looked over at the boy next to her. Nico then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Percy found the strength to stand up and save himself from dying. It was his second attempt at commiting suicide. He could never find the strength to take his life, no matter how much pain he went through.

Soon enough, he was lying on his bed. He wore a black hoodie to cover up the blood and scars he didn't clean up. Percy laid his head on the pillow as he stared into space.

His cabin door opened and someone walked into his cabin. A girl stood there, clad in black jeans, and her black leather jacket. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She walked over to him, her black boots hitting the floor as she moved.

The girl stood next to his bed, his broken figure lying in front of her. Percy stared up at her as her electric blues eyes stared down at him.

"Thalia?" He whispered, the connection between them becoming more real.

**Okay, what is going on here is... this.**

**Thalia and Percy have been having a connection (which will be explained in the next chapter). Nico and Annabeth are getting more of a relationship. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter! It's starting to get into the story more now. It's just getting started basically. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	11. A Sufferage No One Should Imagine

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the confusion about the last chapter, but bear with me. I'm adding some twists and curves into it to make it more interesting. I hope you guys don't lose interest for this story. **

**Thanks for reading. This chapter is actually one of my favorites for this story and there is a reason why.**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Percy was staring up at Thalia, as her electric blue eyes stared down at him. The black eyeliner under her eyes brought them more intimidating. Percy looked away as Thalia sat on the bed.

"What's going on with you?" Thalia asked, getting up and walking over to the bathroom. She grabbed a evergreen towel and walked back out.

"Just having some difficulties with my life, Thals." he told her.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she asked. "And can I ask you why you're cutting yourself and not telling anybody about it. Well, besides me anyways."

"I was hiding it, Thalia. It's what I do. I'm even keeping it from Annabeth." Percy explained, sitting up and leaning his head against the headboard.

Thalia sat down on his bed. "Ah, how are you and her?"

"What do you think?" he asked. He lifted his sleeves and stared at the scars that he made on himself. She reached over and grabbed his arm. "Why did you come here?"

"I felt our connection thing happen again. You kept giving me those thoughts of feeling cold and no one being by your side."

"They're not thoughts. They're memories."

"Same thing, Jackson." Thalia sighed, pressing the towel against his forehead.

Percy looked at her. "Is that the only reason you're here or is there something else?"

"No other reason. It's not I show up very often since I went into that treatment center. I just love getting out of that place. I mean, hearing girls complain about their boyfriends breaking up with them is just pure agony!" she exclaimed.

He gave a light smile. "Thalia... is there any way you could stay here longer than normal?"

"It depends. I have to remember about the mentor the treatment center gave me. I'm guessing they're thinking I'll try to take pills again."

"You almost killed youself, Thalia."

"And you're doing the same thing!" she pulled his arm out and showed him the scars. "Do you even know what you're doing to yourself and the people around you?"

"That's why I'm not telling anybody. You don't understand the position I'm in! You don't know what happen to me as a child and why I'm doing this to myself. You just don't understand!" Percy shouted, feeling the pain taking over him.

Thalia placed a hand on his knee. "I understand the pain. My mom died in a car accident and my dad left us when I was baby. The pain of having no one, Percy. I understand that kind of pain."

"But, you don't understand the pain that I had growing up. The bullying, the abuse. I was never a perfect child." he closed his eyes.

"No one is!" Thalia told him. "No one is perfect."

Percy sighed, rubbing his forhead. He ran his hands through his hair and opened his eyes again. Thalia was sitting in front of him, her blue eyes staring down at him.

"What happened?" she asked. "Please, tell me."

He looked up at her, his green eyes looking devasted and abused, making her swallow the lump in her throat. She's never seen him, but she felt the connection they've been having bringing them ever closer than before. She's never seen a boy; a man so alone, so scared to show himself. Is it really true that he has know one?

Thalia leaned down and tilted his head up, making him stare into her eyes. He had so much hurt; so much sadness bottled up into his eyes, Thalia almost felt like she could feel what he went through. The connection thing between brought them together, making their relationship vivid.

**WITH ANNABETH:**

Annabeth felt the young boy's lips meet hers and she was caught off guard. What the heck was he doing? He knew that she was in love with his cousin. She shook her head, pushing him in the chest and standing up, wiping her mouth off.

"What the heck?" Annabeth whispered-yelled. "What is your problem?"

Nico stood up, holding his hands in defense. "I thought you wanted me to kiss you."

"Where did you get that?"

"You held my hand."

Annabeth froze, blushing a little and she fiddled with her fingers. She was tongue-tied. Maybe she gave him a wrong impression.

"I didn't mean like that. I was just holding your hand because that's what I do with-" she couldn't say his name; it would hurt her too much. "- My other friends."

"Percy." Nico blurted out.

She put her hand on his mouth, shushing him. "I can't hear his name without being hurt."

"You know, he's hurting you more than you right now. He's probably crumbled in a ball, crying himself to sleep or something."

"Percy's not like that. He's a man besides all the other dorks around this place." Annabeth mumbled. "No offense or anything." she added quickly.

Nico looked at her. "Hey!"

She sat down on the bench, looking up at the sky. "I feel like he's keeping something from me. A secret of some-what. I mean, he's told me plenty of times that he's hiding something. I just don't know what."

"That's the point of keeping it secret."

"It's just hard knowing that my best friend in the world is hiding something from me. I thought we trusted each other." Annabeth muttered, her grey eyes staring at the moon, glaring it's light on the camp.

Nico sat next to her and held his hands up when she eyed him. "I'm un-armed. No more kissing."

"Okay." she breathed out.

"Annabeth, what if he's only doing it for your safety?" Nico asked.

"Why would he do that? I mean, I'm a strong girl. I can take care of myself."

He sighed. "I know you are, but what about Percy? He's not intelligient as everyone else. He dropped out of school a couple years ago after his parents left."

"What?" she asked, surprised to be hearing this for the first time.

"You didn't know that. His parents abandoned him when he was little." Nico explained. "Percy only told me about that and nothing else."

Annabeth sighed, feeling a piece of her heart dropping onto the ground and shattering the moment the delicacy touched the ground. She loved him; she really did, but what was the secret he was hiding? She felt Nico take her hand and Annabeth glanced over at him.

Nico smiled at her. "I've got your back, _friend_."

She let out a small laugh. "I would like that and nothing else. I'm in a situation right now that I can't explain. Everything is just confusing."

**PERCY'S CABIN:**

About an hour later, Thalia was looking under his bed; through his drawers, looking for his stash of blades. She finally found the box, where it was hiding in the desk drawers. Percy then opened the door from the bathroom, walking out in only a towel, and letting the steam come out. He felt so much better than before.

"What are you doing, Thals?" he asked.

She turned around and glared at him. "What did I say about calling me that?"

"What are you doing?" he asked again, cocking his head to one side.

Thalia smiled, throwing him a pair of jeans, a white v-neck, and black boxers. He blushed as he noticed that she went through his drawers. Percy turned to look at her and she just shrugged, walking over to him with his box of blades.

"These are no more."

Percy sighed, looking at her with his intimidating sea green eyes. "Thalia, can we just leave it alone?"

"And we are... forever. I'm not letting you touching a blade every again until you know how to use one properly and I mean, only for a dangerous situation." Thalia explained, throwing the box of blades in a black bag of trash.

She turned to walk away, when she noticed something red in the box. Percy was placing his clothes on the bed when he heard her gasp. He turned around and noticed he found his stash of broken blades and held two rags in her hand, filled with blood.

"I cut myself too deep one time and I slammed the blade into the wall, cutting my hand in the process. That's why there's so much." he told her. "I was still getting used to the pain."

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A minute later, Percy walked out in the jeans and his v-neck that she picked out.

"Percy, can I ask you something?" Thalia asked, leaning against his dresser as he turned around to face her. He nodded as she took a deep breath. "Do you love Annabeth?"

He was taken by surprise. "Well, like what do you mean? As a friend? As a girlfriend?"

"I think you know what I mean." she teased, smiling at him.

He shrugged. "I don't really know anymore. It's a complicated relationship."

"Am I the only one who knows about your secret?" Thalia asked.

Percy looked at her, nodding. She looked down, feeling sorry for him. Little did she know, Percy started to walk towards her and when Thalia looked up, he was standing in front of her. His arms became bars as her back leaned against the wall. He trapped her in his arms.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" Thalia asked with a little hint of a smile, her electric blue eyes stared into his sea green ones.

Percy sighed, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. He pulled his head back up and bit his lip. Thalia's eyes wandered up to his and stared into his eyes, looking into his emotions. There was sadness, abuse, love, and even confusion. She didn't know what to expect.

"Can you tell me what happened to you when you were younger or why you started to cut yourself?" Thalia asked, a couple minutes later.

Percy was lying on his bed, facing the ceiling. His knee was propped up as he had his arms behind his head, staring at the blank spot of wood on his ceiling. Percy turned his head towards her.

"It's a long story." he muttered.

She sat down on his bed. "I'm sure I can keep up."

Percy looked at her, his green eyes filled with so many emotions. He sighed, sitting up and leaning his head against the headboard. "I wished it didn't happen, Thalia. Promise me, after everything you hear, you won't treat me any different."

"I promise, Perce."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He closed his eyes, remembering all the horrible things that happened to him. "I was abused. I was abused by my step-father."

**And you know a part of why he's cutting himself! You guys just don't know the whole story.**

**I'm sorry if you guys don't really like Perlia that much, but understand it's a different kind of story. Hopefully, by the end, the couple Percabeth should be together by the end. It just depends on how the story goes.**

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	12. Developed Emotions

**Hey guys!**

**I am so sorry about not updating sooner, but I was busy this weekend! I'm on Spring Break for the rest of the week so that means, I can write a lot more.**

**WARNING: This chapter may make you cry so be forwarned and this chapter is based on the song 'What If' by SafetySuit. It helped me write it with enough emotion. **

**PERCY'S POV:**

As I finished the story of my life, Thalia was looking down, her electric blue eyes staring down at my bed sheets. She was still grasping onto everything I said. It was confusing, but I gave her all the facts; all the things she had a right to know about. When I said the last word, she looked up and tears were streaming down her face.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" That was her first thing she asked. "Percy, if all this happened to you... why didn't you- good God, you're an idiot!"

"Nice to know." I simply said.

Thalia opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words. Her blue eyes were filled with emotion. "Why am I the first person? You should of told Annabeth! You should of told your camp counsler! I can't believe- Perce- h-how could you deal with this?"

I lifted my arms and showed her the scars. "This was the only way to deal with the pain."

"There's other ways to handle your pain." She told me.

"Oh, yeah getting put into a treatment center really helped you?" I asked her, sarcastically. Thalia didn't answer, she just glared at me and I sighed. "What else was I suppose to do? Getting abused, Thalia, it isn't a joke!"

"I understand that, but you should understand that you could of talked to somebody. You shouldn't of kept it all inside or worse, bleed yourself to death!"

"I wasn't trying to commit suicide. It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it for?" Thalia asked, her eyes staring into mine. Her eyes were shooting mine like crystals shining in the nightime sky.

"I don't know."

She had tears bottled up in her eyes and she took a deep breath. The tears escaped from her eyes as she looked up and opened her mouth, "H-how long?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"How l-long have you been cutting?"

I bit my lip and looked down, eyeing my scars. "Since my sixteenth birthday. I've been doing it for a year." And everything became silent for a few minutes.

"I can't believe you were b-beaten, betrayed..." Thalia became silent for a moment, trying to grasp everything into her mind. "How come Annabeth doesn't know this? How come I'm the first one?"

"I trust Annabeth; I love Annabeth, but I'm worried for her. Not me. I'm hurt enough, I can't have Annabeth being bruised with this with everything else she's going through." I explained. "I'm afraid that one day it's going to out and it's going to hurt her, instead of hurting me."

"Percy, she's going to get hurt you don't tell her!" Thalia stared at me. "She's going to get hurt worse!" Her electric blue eyes were finally putting sense into my system.

"Thalia... I- I can't." I said, tears forming in my eyes. "It's much easier if Annabeth doesn't know."

She rolled her eyes and smacked my shoulder. "You are a idiot, Percy! It's easier if she _knew_! Then she won't have to worry about her best friend or she won't have to keep crying because you won't talk to her! You're hurting her more if you don't tell her!"

I looked down and stared at my scars. "I am?"

"Yes!" Thalia answered.

"I never meant to hurt her." I whispered.

"Then tell her..."

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Annabeth sat on the porch, reading her book. She was sitting on the bench and was enjoying her book. It was different from other books. She personally liked what the story was about. It was the story 'A Walk to Remember'. Annabeth really loved how Landon gave up his image to be with Jamie. She was so into the story that she didn't hear the footsteps walking up onto the porch.

When the person cleared their throat, Annabeth looked up from page three-hundred and fifty to look at the person. Her heart started to break again after she spent all week forming it again. There stood Percy, wearing a white v-neck and dark jeans. His black hair was untamed and tousled. His green eyes were filled with emotion and Annabeth was surprised. She's never seen _this _Percy before. He's never had a lot of emotion filled in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She marked the book and placed it next to her. "Are you finally talking to me?"

Percy leaned against the porch, keeping his hands in his pockets. His wrists weren't showing... yet. "I'm really sorry, Wise Girl. I never meant this to happen."

"Neither did I."

He walked a couple more steps before he stood in front of her. Annabeth looked up to meet his sea-green eyes and she almost melted, but she kept her ground.

"How come you blocked me out? I've been waiting for you to come and tell me everything's okay. I waited for you to come and hold me like you always did when I sad or heartbroken." Annabeth told him, letting her feelings talk for her. "But no! You were too busy being locked up in your cabin! You didn't have the strength to come talk to me? I was here, waiting for you to come and-"

Tears started to stream down her face and Percy immediately understood what Thalia was saying. He _was_ hurting her more for not telling her, and now he's seeing it for himself. Percy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Annabeth wanted to reject him, but grabbed a hold of his t-shirt and buried her head into his chest, sobbing.

"I'm here, Wise Girl. I'll always be here." Percy whispered, making her look up at him. She had tears still in her eyes, but her grey eyes were still stormy as he would remember them.

"You promise?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy nodded. "I promise."

She let a smile spread across her lips and he couldn't help but lean down. Percy pressed his lips against hers as Annabeth took it by surprise, but kissed him back. He wrapped his scarred-arms around her waist, lifting her up onto his feet. She pulled away, laughing and smiling up at him.

He sighed, and pressed his forehead against hers. "Um, there's something I got to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Percy told her.

Annabeth smiled and her grey eyes sparkled into his. "I love you, too."

"I love you." he whispered again, hugging her tightly.

She hugged him back and her head buried into the crook of his neck. Percy looked down and saw his scarred-arms wrapped around her waist.

_I need to tell her... soon, before anything gets serious. _

**Ooh... cliffhanger. **

**The good thing is that they re-united and they're 'friends'. Do you think Percy will tell Annabeth what he's doing or will he chicken out... again?**

**I love writing this story because it's a romance, but with a twist. I'm sorry if they are OOC, but it's an AU so what do you expect? **

**Review and you'll get another chapter! Thanks for reading :-)**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	13. The Mess I Created

**Hey guys!**

**I finished my exams this week and I am so happy that they're done! Anyways, next week is my last week of school so... I will be starting the sequel to Past and Present sooner than I expected. I should be starting it sometime in the beginning, mid-June. **

**Enough of my author's note, even though you might of liked it :-) Enjoy the chapter.**

**Thalia's POV: **

_The sun was rising, and I could feel the heat trailing up my back. My leather jacket wasn't helping with the rising tempatures and I opened my eyes, seeing the sun rise behind the ocean, making the water shine like blue crystals. _

_I lifted my head up when I heard a loud sigh from underneath me. My head was lying on his chest and he had an arm drapped around my shoulders. His blonde hair was tousled from the wind and those blue eyes that I fell in love with was closed with sleep._

_I sat up, letting his hand travel down my back until it touched the ground. I wiped my face with my sleeve and turned my head when I heard noises from the ocean. Dolphins were squealing from the excitement of seeing the sun's glaring light. _

_My head turned towards the gaze I felt in the middle of back, and I noticed that he was awake. His blue eyes stared into mine, making me fall in love with him all over again._

_"Hey," he began. "How long have you been awake?"_

_"A few minutes." I answered, grabbing the container that was filled with water. We snuck out last night and laid out on the shoreline until we fell asleep. _

_He pushed himself up with his elbows and took a drink as I wiped my mouth. "Do I need to get you home?"_

_"Does it even matter?" I asked, looking at the glaring light. _

_"Thalia, I know you're having problems with your mother, but-"_

_I sighed. "You shouldn't talk, Luke. You're having problems with your father."_

_"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that you should try to work it out between your mom."_

_I faced him. "Then you work things out with your dad."_

_Luke groaned and leaned back, resting his head on the sand. "Why do I have to?"_

_"Since you're giving me advice about family problems, then take your own advice." I said, brushing my fingers through his blonde hair._

_Luke sighed. "Fine."_

_"Good."_

_"I love you." he whispered, leaning up and pecked my lips._

_I kissed him sweetly and pushed him back onto the sand. "Love you too..."_

I opened my eyes from the nightmare that once was a dream. I sat up, rubbing my face with my hands. I now realized that I was still in Percy's cabin. I fell asleep after I watched Percy and Annabeth make up on her cabin's front porch.

I was sleeping on his bed, and kept feeling this piece of paper crackling underneath his pillow. I stuck my hand under and felt something prick my finger. I hissed and cursed under my breath, but grabbed the item or items.

There was a picture of Annabeth with her arms crossed and had this sly smirk on her face. I'm guessing this was taken either this summer or even last summer. They've been best friends for over a year now. I pulled out the other item and it was another blade. I quickly stood up and threw that into the trash can.

The cabin door opened and Percy walked in, closing the door behind him. I turned around and smiled at him. He nodded and walked over to me. I thought he was going to say something, but he just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close into his chest.

I didn't say nothing. He just held me close to his body, his soft breathing loud in my ear.

"Are you going to tell Annabeth yet?" I asked, pulling away. I brushed the bangs away from his face. They were hiding his eyes that I needed to see. They showed his emotions and there was no sadness or hidden fears.

Percy groaned, closing his eyes. "I don't know when. I mean, I finally tell her that I love her and she loves me back, but everything fell back onto my shoulders when I realized I still had the scars on my arms."

"The scars won't go away, Perce. It doesn't work like that." I said.

He nodded, biting his lip. "When I tell her, could you be there with me? It might be easier since you know _everything_ and she could talk to you about how you felt when I told you."

I blinked rapidly and muttered, "I'm confused. Wouldn't that make her feel bad?"

"How?"

"Because I already know, and she's not the first one."

Realization hit him and he closed his eyes, cursing himself softly. Percy sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. I took a deep breath and sat next to him, grabbing his hand in mine and letting his fingers intertwine with mine.

"Thalia..." Percy began. He turned his head to look over at me. "How did you deal with everything that happened to you? I mean, losing Luke and everything."

My heart stopped beating at the sound of his name. "You know what happened. I became suicidal and went into a mental hostipal."

"Is that why you're trying to help me?" he asked so softly I could barely hear him.

I nodded. "That's exactly why I'm trying to help you. I don't want you to end up like me. A crazy dyslexia child that ran away from home with her boyfriend and lost him through all the mess she created."

"You never told me what exactly happened between your parents and you. You haven't actually told me what happened between you and Luke either." Percy said, his green eyes staring into mine.

"Do you want to know?" I asked.

"I told you mine." Percy replied. "Now, let me hear yours."

I sighed, turning towards the window to watch the sunset. It reminded me of the first time I met Luke, and the first time we kissed. A sunset always reminded me of him. It was the reason I hate watching the sun go down or come up. It reminded me of Luke.

I felt Percy's fingers tightened around mine and I faced him again, staring into his sea green eyes. I brushed his bangs back and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I lost him, Percy." I started. "I lost him through all the mess I created."

**And now, you guys have to wait and see what Thalia's story is about.**

**My fans must hate me for not telling you Percy's story and now Thalia's story. But you have to keep reading to find out. Annabeth will be coming into the story from now on. **

**What do you guys want in the next chapter? A chap with Percy and Annabeth? A chap with Percy and Thalia? Percy's POV? Just tell me. I need new ideas because I can't tell you guys yet what happened to them. **

**Review and you'll get the next chapter! **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	14. Understatement

**I think people are going to enjoy this chapter. And you don't, well you guys just suck!- nah, I'm just kidding. I don't really care. Love it, like it, hate it, doesn't matter to me. **

**Well, I want people like it more than hate it because... this chapter gets the story going good and maybe a little confusing, but everything will clear up here soon. **

**Enjoy! And sorry about the changing of the point of views, trying to get the story told in many different points. **

**Percy's POV:**

My arm was drapped around her shoulders as I listened to her story. It was dreadful as mine. Actually, I felt worse for her than me. I thought I had it bad with getting abused and everything, but if I went through what Thalia did, I wouldn't know what I would of done. I'm surprised she even made it this far.

I had bunch of questions from the beginning, but she answered them all throughout her whole story. I looked over and saw her fiddling with her thumbs as she continued her story. It was painful and she was betrayed so many times. Her mother, her father, her boyfriend. Good god.

"And I lost Luke through everything." Thalia said closing her eyes and letting a deep breath out. "I think that's all of it. I can't really remember anything else since I got put into a mental hostipal and shut from all human activity."

I chuckled. "You make it sound like it was a prison."

"It was, Perce. It's not a game." she told me, her blue eyes glaring into mine.

I sighed, leaning my head against the wall. "I can't believe- is that how you listened to my story so well? It was because of everything you went through?"

"I think yours is a worse than mine." Thalia said. "It's not really a big deal. It's nothing to worry about."

"Thalia, having a drunk person as your mom isn't right. You should of called the police or something."

She turned to look at me. "Then how come you didn't call the police?"

"I was threatened by my step-dad! I was eight years old! I was scared of him. What else was I suppose to do? I couldn't tell my mom because he told me he'll kill her if I did and I couldn't tell the police because he threatened to kill me." I explained.

Thalia sighed. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just saying- you're here with me, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I answered. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"He didn't kill you."

"I didn't tell anybody, Thalia. My own mother didn't know, did you really think I would tell any one else?" I asked.

She replied, "No."

Everything went silent. I sat with my back against the wall and my arm drapped over Thalia's shoulder as she leaned against my shoulder. I didn't bother me seeing as we're so close. I was keeping her protected from the shaking she was doing earlier about Luke. She was really broken from what happened between them and her past.

There was a knock on the door and an angelic voice filled my ears. "Percy... are you in there?"

It was Annabeth. Thalia and I both stood up, trying to find a place to hide. I couldn't let Annabeth know about Thalia. She'll probably think I was cheating and everything between us would be over. I could not let that happen. I hid Thalia in my closet and I heard her fall on the floor from the hangers that were lying from the over-flowing bag. She cursed and I couldn't help but laugh.

I ran to the door and walked out, closing the door behind me. Annabeth stood there with her arms crossed above her chest with a t-shirt and pajama shorts on. She had a pair of leather ankle boots strapped to her legs. Being the teenage boy I was, my eyes trailed up her legs to meet her eyes.

"Really?" she asked. She rolled her eyes. "Boys."

I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You got to love it though babe."

"I guess so." she said faking disappointment.

I chuckled and Annabeth walked forward, wrapping her arms around my neck. She pressed her forehead against mine and my hands rested on her hips, breathing in her scent. Annabeth sighed, burying her head into the crook of my neck.

"I missed you." she whispered.

I smiled lightly. "I missed you too... even though I saw you earlier today."

"Who cares? It's not like we haven't missed each other before everything happened." Annabeth said while showing her beautiful smile. "I miss all the times we spent together at the lake and in the mess hall."

I grinned. "Well, what are you doing right now?"

"That's why I came here. Everyone's going to the campfire tonight and I was wondering if we could just skip it and hang out in your cabin like we used to."

"All right." I said. "Come on in."

She smiled and opened my cabin door. I trailed after her, closing the door behind us. I leaned agaisnt the wall as she sighed and sat on my bed, falling backwards. She brought her hands onto her face, rubbing her temples.

I took the advantage and mindlessly walked over to her, crawling onto the bed and above her. My knees were next to her hips. She un-covered her face and her eyes widened when she was hovering over her.

"Oh, hey Percy." Annabeth smiled.

I smiled back. "Hello."

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as my hands trailed up and down her sides.

I leaned up and pressed my forehead against hers, breathing her lemon scent. It wasn't the best smell on girls, but it fit her personality. Annabeth's hands rested on my chest, her eyes staring into mine.

"How come your so romantic now? You weren't like this a few weeks ago."

I shrugged. "I guess because I have a beautiful girlfriend I get to share it with."

"Share what?" she asked, smiling. I know she was testing me. She knew what I meant, she just wanted to hear it like the Wise Girl she is.

"Love." I answered.

Annabeth leaned up and kissed me, leaving me wanting more. I kissed her back, resting my hands on her waist and her hands lace through my hair, knotting them in different places. I felt her hands slip underneath my shirt and pulled it over my head. I sighed, pulling away when I caught a glimpse of my scars.

This was the perfect time to tell her.

"Annabeth, you know I love you right?" I asked.

She nodded. I bit my lip and kissed her once more.

"Then you understand if I kept something from you because I loved you and I wanted to protect you." I said.

Annabeth nodded, biting her lip. I pressed my forehead againts her, letting her chest breathe against mine. I kept my hands on her waist and I was shaking lightly. This was extremely hard for me to do.

"Percy..." she breathed, staring into my eyes. I could see it in her eyes. She knew. "What are these marks on your arms from?"

"A blade." I answered, closing my eyes and burying my head in her neck.

Annabeth traced the scars lightly. Her small hands grabbed mine and intertwined our fingers. I brought my head up and stared into her grey eyes.

"I love you no matter what." she whispered.

I blinked rapidly and breathed out deeply. Annabeth knew and she didn't freak out or nothing. I leaned in and kissed her gently. She kissed me back and pulled away, placing her hands on my face. She made sure I was looking at her.

"But promise me, you'll stop."

"I promise." I said.

Annabeth smiled, kissing me once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." I grinned.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into my body. I rolled over and let her lie next to me so her head was buried into my neck. Annabeth breathed out deeply and shut down, wrapping an arm around my waist. I kissed the top of her head.

She knew.

And that's all that matters.

**So now Annabeth knows and surprised that she didn't freak out? I kind of wanted to let her freak out and be a little cry-baby about it, but I said 'No. That's not like Annabeth at all'. **

**Review and you'll get the next chapter! This story is not close to being done so don't worry about that. There's still a lot of story still needed to be told. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	15. The Story Begins

**I'm almost done with school! I am so happy! **

**Anywhooo... Since that's out of my system, I enjoyed all the reviews I recieved after what happened with the last chapter. I loved reading them and they put a smile of my face. **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**Percy's POV:**

The next morning, Annabeth wasn't lying next to me when I woke up. I was worried that maybe she was searching around and found Thalia in my closet or found the old blades in the trashcan. I stood up, walking towards the closet. Thalia was sitting down, playing with the sleeves of my jackets.

"Have you seen Annabeth at all this morning?" I asked worried.

Thalia shrugged. "I thought I heard the door close this morning and I thought maybe you two were going out for a stroll. I stuck my head out and saw you lying in the bed, on your side. I figured it was my imagination. Now, I'm thinking it was Annabeth."

I sighed, biting my lip and leaning against the doorframe. "I wonder if she's finally understanding what I told her last night."

"You told her?" she asked her blue eyes widening. "What she'd say?"

"She didn't freak out or do nothing. She just told me that she still loved me and asked me to promise her to not do it anymore." I explained.

Thalia sighed. "I hope she's not doing something stupid."

"Me neither." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Don't worry. She'll show up around here soon."

And how wrong she was.

It's been two days since I told Annabeth, and I haven't seen her since that night. I asked her cabin where she was and no one knew. I decided to ask Nico and Chiron, but they had no clue. I was worried about her, like she disappeared because of it.

It was until tonight that I realized the one place she could be. Annabeth could have gotten up early in the morning and took a morning stroll in the forest. It was something she would do whenever things were rough and tough. I found her once after she found out that her father died a few months ago. I never met him, but from what she's told me, I didn't think I wanted to.

I sat up from my bed and Thalia who was lying next to me, looked up from her book (she was really bored) and raised an eyebrow. I stood up, grabbing a jacket from my closet.

"Where are you going?" she asked suspicious.

"I think I may know where Annabeth is; where she's been hiding." I answered, pulling my hood up over my head. "I'll see you later."

She laid back down and clicked her tongue. "Whatever. Have fun."

I chuckled and walked out of the cabin. I began my journey towards the forest and saw her cabin-mates talking to our camp-director. I felt their gaze on me as I disappeared into the forest.

It was dark and eerie. I looked around, letting my eyesight get use to the darkness. It was going to be hard to find Annabeth in the dark, but hopefully she'll be easy to find. My eyes burned when I saw the light from the torches light up in the forest. I remembered that we turned them on for anybody that got lost from any activities or just took a walk in the forest.

I walked forward, brushing past sticks and stepping over large rocks and logs. I kept trying to find her, but my luck was running out. That was when I felt arms wrap around my waist and kiss the back of my neck. I grinned and looked over my shoulder, seeing Annabeth leaning her head on my shoulder. I kissed her temple quickly and gave her a small smile.

"What are you doing here, babe?" I asked turning around and grabbing her hands in mine.

She sighed. "Just doing some thinking."

"Anything you want to tell me?"

Annabeth bit her lip, her stormy grey eyes staring into mine. I reached up and grabbed her face in my hands, kissing her gently. She gave a shuddering sigh when we pulled away.

"You know you can tell me anything." I whispered, resting my forehead on hers.

She wrapped her hands on my wrists, pulling them away from her face and lifting the sleeves of my long-sleeve. She looked down, looking at the scars and tracing some of them. "I've been thinking about you, and trying to understand why you were doing this."

I looked down at her and grabbed her chin, tiliting her head up. "It's kind of a long story."

"I'm your girlfriend, Percy. I'm sure I can handle anything." Annabeth told me, giving me a reassuring smile. "I love you no matter what, you know that?"

"You told me that last night." I said grinning.

She smiled and placed her hands on my chest, pushing me away. "Then do you?"

"Yes." I answered, grabbing her hands and intertwining our fingers.

"Then I'll listen to your story if you listen to mine." Annabeth told me, her grey eyes telling me there's something she needs to tell me.

I raised an eyebrow. "You have a story...?"

"Yes, but I'll only tell you if you tell me yours first."

I laughed. "Compromise?"

"Yeah." Annabeth whispered, pecking me on the cheek. "Follow me. I have a hideout where no one can find us, hopefully."

I chuckled and followed her. She led us to a tree deep into the forest with hollow ground. She pointed to the ground so while laughing, I took a seat against the tree's bark and Annabeth sat in between my legs, intertwining our fingers. She leaned her head against my chest as I rested my chin on her shoulder. I took my hands from hers and wrapped them around her waist.

"Okay, so your story begins with..." Annabeth said.

I kissed the top of her head. "Can I start my own story, please?"

"Yes." she laughed and I could pratically hear her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

I leaned my head against the tree and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I remembered how I started it with Thalia and I wanted to tell her exactly how I told Thalia.

"It starts when I was a little boy. I was about eight years old when my parents found out that I had dyslexia and ADHD. My mom was always worried that it would effect my schooling and going to a good college. Anyways, she asked the doctor if there was anyway he could help me after school since his son had the same symptoms as me.

"So every day after school, I would go to his house and study with him for hours. I enjoyed hanging out with him since my dad never spent any time with me. That was until that night. My doctor kept messing with my hair and trying to touch my face. I didn't know what he was doing, but it felt wrong. After a while, he stopped doing it because I stopped going over to his house.

"I felt more comfortable around him after that, but I was in the doctor's for a check-up and let's say he got a little too friendly for one. I wanted to tell my mom so bad, but he threatened to hurt me and I was scared. A few weeks later, he recommended to put me under freezing water to help get rid of the symptoms and my parents believed him. I was eight years old and I knew that he was officially crazy.

"After they tried that, my mom finally realized that he was trying to kill me multiple times. I think it was because of how many times I kicked him, but unfornuately we never found out why, we just know that he got put into jail. Now, here comes the real drama.

"Before everything with that happen, my mom was addicted to drugs and alcohol after I was born. I was about five years old when she began cocaine. My dad found out and he helped her stop when I was around eight, and that's when we figured out that I had ADHD and dyslexia.

"Anyways, a few years went by and my dad left us when I was ten. It was just my mom and I from that point on. She treated me differently after my dad left. I guess she was trying to make up for every wrong she did in her life. When I was around twelve, I got beat up at my mom's apartment while I was taking out the trash because I ratted the school bully for cheating.

"Three years passed and it was my first year in high school. My mom decided to start dating my English teacher and let's just say that they were more in a relationship. I found out they were really close, closer than I really wanted them to be. I was fed up of my mom returning to our home late in the morning of the next day or late at night.

"A few months before my sixteenth birthday, they broke up after a huge fight. My mom then began dating this guy, and I have no idea how she thought he was attractive. He drunk, smoke and gave her hard times. He cursed at me every single day. He would beat my mom whenever she didn't listen. He began to be abusive towards me. On my sixteenth birthday, I finally got fed up with it and yelled at him, giving him a black left eye. And everything went downhill after that. And that's when I started to cut myself."

"Soon after a while, my mom told me either I could stay here and get beat to death, or leave and find a place on my own. I didn't want to leave her, but she told me not to worry about her. And that was the last time I ever saw my mom." I finished, opening my eyes.

Annabeth was silent throughout the whole story. I rested my head on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly. She ran her hands over my arms, making me shudder. She then let out a deep sigh and turned around in my arms. Her grey eyes stared into mine. I could pratically see the gears shifting in her head, trying to understand everything that I said.

"What I'm getting at... is that you were abused horribly?" Annabeth said.

I nodded, biting my lip. "Exactly."

"Perce... I'm really sorry." she whispered.

I looked at her. "You're not mad?"

"About what?" she asked confused.

"That I didn't tell you." I said.

Annabeth sighed. "I noticed that there was something bothering you every time we hung out, but I never questioned it. I thought you had a bad day or something like that. I never would of expected that you were abused or you cut yourself."

"I'm a mess, Wise Girl. You don't want to be with a guy like me." I told her.

She smiled. "That's a choice that I have to make."

My eyes widened. "You still want to go out with me? After everything I've been through?"

"I would be idiotic not to go out with you, especially after everything you told me." Annabeth said proudly. "I want to help you. I want to be by your side."

I gave a small smile and leaned in, kissing her gently. She placed her hands on my face, pulling me into another kiss. She pulled away and smiled, intertwining our fingers.

"I love you, Jackson." Annabeth whispered.

I grinned. "I love you, Chase."

She gave me one last kiss and stood up, letting my arms drap from her waist. She began to walk away and I quickly stood up.

"I thought you were going to tell me your story!" I called.

Annabeth turned around. "I'll tell you tomorrow. It's getting late and I'm tired so goodnight!"

I watched as she walked away, leaving me standing in the middle of the forest. I began to follow her and a voice filled my head.

_How am I going to tell Annabeth about Thalia?_

**And now you know Percy's story. I didn't want to keep it bottle up anymore so I decided to tell you guys. Aren't I nice? :D**

**Now, Annabeth has a story she has to tell Percy and you still don't know what Thalia's story is about.**

**Review and you'll get the next chapter! The story still has a lot left to be explained and stories still need to be told. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	16. Study Time without Concentration

**Hey everyone!**

**I don't really have anything to talk about right now. My brain is literally fried of author's note, but since I give you enough information, I will just say...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I sat at my desk, studying for the test we had to take in two days. My pencil was in my mouth as I highlighted the important facts about World History. It wasn't the best class I could of taken, but it was part of my academic courses. Now, since that's out of my way, I decided to begin studying for mathematics. It was about ten minutes after I started when I heard-

"Annabeth...?" someone said behind me.

"What?" I breathed out, turning around in my chair.

My cabinmate Malcolm, stood in front of me, holding his notes in front of me. He was letting me check them since his test was tomorrow. I had two days to study and I needed to use my time wisely. "Annabeth, are these correct?"

"Well, I can't really tell with the messy work and the answer looks like... I can't even see the answers, Malcolm. Is there anyway you can clear them up or make your work nicer?" I asked.

"I guess I could try. I just thought you could see the circles around them."

I squinted my eyes and realized that there was circles around the answers. They were just hard to see. I looked up at him and smiled, nodding. "So far, they are correct."

"How do you know?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I already done these questions. You have the same exact work I have- of what I could see- but I can tell you had the right answers." I explained.

"Thanks, Annabeth." Malcolm told me, walking over to his desk.

I sighed, turning around in my seat. "No problem."

Malcolm and I were the only ones studying. Good luck to everyone else who's spending their time doing nothing. My cabinmates were either with their friends or sleeping or even doing their make-up. We may be smart and everything, but some of the girls in here are some extreme make-up and hair freaks. I just wore my hair in a ponytail and went natural the whole day. I don't like wearing loads on make-up and I don't like putting sparkles or glitter in my hair.

I'm an original, Percy says. I'm a Wise Girl.

I smiled at the sound of my nickname. I was doing something I could hardly imagine: dating Percy Jackson. I was always into him, with his jet black hair and gorgeous green eyes, what's not to like? But I never knew the reason why he was always so... out of it and never wanted to do any activities, unless it involved swimming.

I stood up, grabbing my duffle bag and looking through it to find my mathematics textbook. I had to see if I got the answer correct or not.

"Hey, Wise Girl." a deep voice said behind me.

I turned around with my textbook and pencil in hand. I smiled when I saw my boyfriend standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. I gave him a two-finger salute and he strolled in, minding my cabinmates who was busy doing their own things. I turned around and sat in my seat, facing my notebook with my study notes.

I felt his breath on my neck as he rested his chin on my shoulder. He kissed my neck lightly and I laughed, circling the answer in my notebook. I checked the answer in the textbook.

"Correct. Like always." Percy whispered, his hot breath tickling my skin. "Does your study time involve hanging out with me in my cabin?"

I sighed, twisting my pencil in hand. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking, yes." he said digging his head into my shoulder. I stiffled a laugh as he bit me lightly on the neck, grazing his tongue over _his _territory.

"Perce, the test is in two days. I really need to study." I spun around in my chair to face him.

He stood in front of me in dark jeans that were low so you could his navy-blue boxers (not that I was looking) and a green t-shirt. I didn't see any scars on his arms so that means he was doing a good job at hiding them. I stared at him with a frown on my face and he just chuckled.

"Do you really think that's going to work on me?" Percy bent down and whispered, "You still have to tell me your story anyways. Might as well have some privacy."

"About that." I said taking a deep breath. "Is there anyway I could tell you another time? I'm still processing it in my head how I'm going to tell you."

He shrugged. "I can wait as long as you need. And anyways, you are such a Wise Girl."

"I know." I smiled.

"But that still doesn't mean you can't come to my cabin and hang out."

"I guess not."

Percy grinned and reached over my head to grab my backpack. He held out for me, opened and everything. I rolled my eyes and put my textbook and notebook inside. He zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder. Percy held out of his hand. I grabbed it and intertwined our fingers as we walked out of my cabin.

The walk was silent, but our hands didn't leave each other's as we made it to his cabin. I walked inside first and he closed the door behind him. I threw my bag down next to his bed and lied face down, sighing into his pillow.

Percy cleared his throat and I looked up at him. "Are you comfortable?"

I let out of a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."

He chuckled and sat down on his bed. "Are you going to study or we going to talk?"

"About what?" I asked studying his face.

Percy bit his lip and merely smirked. He laid down next to me, grabbing my hand. His thumb rolled over my knuckles, making me shudder.

"Anything you want." he kissed my nose.

I laughed and turned over so I was facing the ceiling. I shrugged and looked over at my boyfriend. "What do you have in mind?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me and my past, I'm okay with it."

I ran my hand across his face. "Don't worry. We don't have to talk about your past ever again, unless you have to or I have a question about it. And right now, I certainly don't have any questions to ask. You already answered them all."

"A brainiac doesn't know what question to ask?" Percy teased, poking me in the ribs.

I laughed. "Hey! Just because I'm smart, doesn't mean I have all the answers."

"In my book, you do." he said.

"And where is this fantasic book of yours?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned. "In a place I like to call, Percy's brain."

"I would hate to go on an adventure with you in there." I smirked.

Percy rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine. I felt his hand on my lower back where my shirt didn't meet my jeans completely. His warm skin felt against my cold skin, and I let out a shaky breath. He kissed my lips gently and jumped up, walking towards his desk. He grabbed his notebook and textbook of his own, and sat it down in front of me as I pulled out my stuff. I rolled my eyes and he sat next to me, pencil in his hand.

We began studying, but I was occupied by the fact that my utterly, handsome boyfriend was lying next to me, trying to figure out what the answer was to number six and his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pursed; it was _really _hard to concentrate.

I bit my lip, looking at number eight and tried to figure out the answer, but like I said earlier... I couldn't concentrate. I put my pencil in my mouth, trying to caculate the numbers and dividing the answer by pi. My boyfriend groaned as he checked his answer for number six. I looked over his shoulder and saw that he got the answer wrong.

"You'll do better next time, Seaweed Brain." I said patting his back.

He grunted. "Hmm... yeah right."

"I think you can do it." I whispered.

"Hmm, still not going to help me."

"Percy." I said.

He faced me, lying on his side and looking up at me. I smiled at him and leaned over, kissing him gently. He was caught off guard so he fell back on the bed. I landed on top of him, but we didn't care. Percy kissed me back and his hands rested on my waist.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." I whispered.

He grinned. "I love you too, Wise Girl."

"Good."

"What's with the sarcastic comments?" he asked.

I smiled, running my hands through his hair. "I don't know. I guess I feel like it."

"Well, I have no problem with them."

"Good, because if you did," I brought my lips down to his ear. "I will personally kill you."

Percy grinned and kissed my neck, letting his tongue graze my skin. I shuddered and pushed him backwards as I sat up. He chuckled as I grabbed my notebook and began studying again.

I am not going to fail because of him.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I wanted to bring more affection into the story, starting out with Percy and Annabeth... **

**I will give a small spoiler. There is going to be two new couples: one, you guys already read about them, and two, new characters are coming along. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	17. Flaming Sparks

**Hey fans. **

**Like last chapter, I really have nothing to say- well, did I tell you guys what my family problem is? I don't think I did. My parents are getting divorced from him cheating on her, and I'm pretty pissed off my dad. **

**I'm surprised that he would do that, but now I know for a FACT that you can't trust everyone you meet. It's been a few months since I found out, but I was still processsing it in my head so I thought since I'm pretty open to you, I would tell you what's going on. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and review! It would be really awesome to get to five-hundred reviews *wink wink*. Love you guys!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"What are you saying?" I asked looking at the camp-director. I didn't mind him, but sometimes he would try to get in my business and snoop around.

"I'm saying, that if you run away again, I will not search for you next time." Chiron explained, his brown eyes glaring into mine.

I sighed, crossing my arms above my chest. "I never ran away. I hid for a while, trying to understand and comprehend my life. You try hiding an important fact of your childhood. It's not entirely easy."

Chiron looked at me and placed his hands on my shoulder. "I'm not trying to be tough on you. I'm just trying to get you to speak."

"The only person I'll ever talk to is my best friend and boyfriend." I told him, turning around and walking away towards my cabin.

I smiled at my cabinmate Julia, who was walking with her boyfriend, Mitchell. He treated nicely and wasn't pushing her to do anything she didn't want to, just like Percy to me. Julia held a hand up real quick and ran over to me, grabbing me into a bear-hug. I hugged her back and she winked at me.

"How's life?" she asked.

I sighed, shaking my head to side to side. "Okay, I guess. I mean, when you have an amazing boyfriend, what can you really think about?"

Julia laughed. "Yeah. It's amazing to feel loved. I know I love being loved."

"You can't stop talking about it, so I kind of figured." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Is everything doing better with... you know what?"

"Um, not really." I answered. "I guess so. I don't really know how to answer really."

"You still haven't spoke to your family yet?" she asked.

I nodded. "Nope. They never responded."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I got to go. Mitchell has a meeting with his counsler." she laughed. I gave her another hug and she patted my back.

Julia smiled and waved at me. She ran back over to her boyfriend and giggled as she jumped onto his back. He lifted her like she was a feather. Julia had some problems with her family and childhood. Her father brought a gun to his head and her mother disappeared off the face of the earth. It's been her and her little brother, Sammy, who was around here somewhere. Julia and I have been best friends since second grade. She was pretty much all I had besides Percy.

Speaking of her little brother, Sammy was playing tag with his friends and he gasped when he saw me. He was only seven years old, but he was very smart for his age. Sammy ran over to me and tackled me at the waist with a giant hug. I wrapped my arms around his small figure and kissed his head. He gave me a smile and then ran off to be with his friends.

I smiled as I watched him run off. He liked me a lot and sometimes I wondered if he really liked me. Julia was like his mother and he treated her with respect. I began to walk again towards my cabin, but was occupied as strong arms wrapped around my waist and spun me around.

I laughed as my boyfriend settled me back to the ground. He kissed my cheek and I turned around in his arms and he was grinning like an idiot. I walked towards my cabin and he stood by my side, letting his arm drap around my shoulders.

"So, how's my beautiful girl doing?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'm your girl?"

"You've always been my girl. You just didn't have the time to reconigize it." Percy chuckled.

I pulled away from him and punched him in the shoulder. My hand throbbed from the invisible muscles that he had. I glared at him and began to walk away from him.

"You are the one that did it." he yelled after me. I turned around and was surprised to see him right behind me. He let his arm wrap around my waist and he kissed me gently.

I pulled away and pushed him away, running away. He followed me until I got to the steps of my cabin. I turned to look at him and Percy grinned, kissing my forehead quickly. The door opened and my older cabinmate, Malcolm, was standing there. I blushed lightly and gave a look towards Percy. He smiled and waved at Malcolm. He just stood there, trying to look buff, but didn't really work as much as he wanted it to.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain." I said.

Percy nodded and kissed my cheek. "Bye, Wise Girl."

I smiled at him and turned around to glare at Malcolm. He like just sent Percy off! What the heck? I stalked past him and he shut the door behind him. Julia was sitting at her desk and she looked up to say hey, but saw Malcolm and stood up, coming towards me. Malcolm stopped in front of me as I crossed my arms above my chest.

"What are you still doing with that... lunatic?" he asked with a sharp tone of disgust.

I scoffed. "That lunatic is my boyfriend, smart one. And why do I have to answer you? You're not my father. You didn't give birth to me."

"Oh, will you just shut up for once?" Malcolm yelled.

I stepped back. Julia came to my side, wrapping her arms around me in a protective mode. "Malcolm, stop. Just because your girlfriend broke up with you today, doesn't mean you have to treat everybody else like crap. Why don't you go get a life?"

Malcolm did a shocking thing. He slapped her. Her head went back and her cheek turned red from his hand. She clutched her cheek with her hand and I turned to look at him.

"She's right! Just because Eliza broke up with you doesn't give you the permission to treat everyone like they're a piece of crap!" I shouted. "Why don't you go get your girlfriend back instead of dealing with the pain?"

Malcolm stared at me. "I broke up with her because..."

"So, you broke up with her?" Julia asked coming back to my side. Her cheek was still red and I felt really bad since she took that because of me.

He nodded. "I broke up with her because of you, Annabeth."

I stepped back and Julia followed me. "Malcolm, I have a boyfriend! He's a much better man then you'll ever be!"

Malcolm then brought his hand back and slapped me. Oh god, it stings. His hand hurts. My cheek felt like it was steaming with pain and I turned my head towards his direction. I stared at him in shock and Julia was surprised he would do that to _me_.

I felt what I needed to do. I snapped my fist forward and punched him straight in the jaw. No one slaps me and gets away from it. I'm not the kind of girl that leaves everything alone, especially with everything that happened to me.

I grabbed Julia's arm and pulled her out of the cabin. I just realized there was no in the cabin besides us three. Julia ran towards her boyfriend's cabin and I ran towards Percy's cabin.

I needed him. I needed my best friend.

I ran into the door and banged on the door. He answered it with a smile, but it disappeared. I felt my cheek stinging with the pain of the slap. Percy's eyes widened and anger ran through his face. He grabbed me into his cabin and shut the door behind him. I stood in the middle of the cabin like an idiot, feeling nothing but hurt.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, sitting down on his bed. I mindlessly sat beside him, keeping my hands in my lap. He didn't even try to grab my hand.

"Who do you think?" I looked at him, staring into his sea green orbs.

Percy's hands that were beside him, clenched into fists. "Malcolm did this to you?"

"And Julia." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

I felt my cheek throb from the pain. "Um, because he wanted me. He broke up with his girlfriend for me. I told him no and said that Percy was a better man than he'll ever be."

Percy cupped my other cheek. "Baby, why'd you do that?"

"Because it's true." I answered.

He smiled lightly and brushed his fingers on my throbbing cheek. It felt extremely good, feeling his cool fingers on my heating pain. I leaned into his touch and felt nothing but love now.

There was a knock on his cabin door and he stood up, walking towards the front of the cabin. I sat on his bed, watching him open the door and there stood Julia. She smiled at Percy and walked towards me.

"Annabeth, Chiron wants to see us." she told me.

I stood up, crossing my arms above my chest. "Why? What did we do?"

"Apparently, Malcolm told him a huge lie, saying that we came onto him. Chiron believes it from the purple bruise forming on his jaw. I mean, yes, you did punch him, but it was for protection only. It wasn't for abusive uses like he did to us." Julia explained.

I grabbed her arms and pulled her to the door. I saw Percy walking towards the back of the cabin. I spun around and held a finger. "Hold on one second."

I ran towards Percy and grabbed his hand. He turned around and looked at me. "Where are you doing?"

"Swimming." he answered, grinning. "I'll be there when you get back."

"When I get back? How do you know I'm coming back?" I asked smiling.

He laughed. "Because you always do."

I smiled and kissed his cheek quickly before running back towards Julia. I looped my arm through hers and walked towards the main house where Chiron was waiting for us. We took deep breaths as we opened the door. There was Malcolm, Chiron, and another person. I saw that it was his best friend, Will.

I sat down next to Julia and she breathed out, deeply. She was right. There was a purple bruise forming on his jaw. I smiled lightly since I created it. I only did it for the right purposes, not the wrong. Chiron looked towards me and sighed.

"Annabeth, running away. Punching people. What am I going to do with your irresponsible behavior?" he asked disappointed.

"Once again, I didn't run away. I hid for a while trying to comprehend..." I remembered I was with other people. "...Stuff. And second, I only punched him for right reasons! He slapped Julia and I for no apparent reason."

"No, it was because Annabeth wouldn't go out with him." Julia said smirking at Malcolm.

He had an ice pack against his bruise, trying to make the swelling go down. Chiron looked between us and grunted softly, then turned towards Malcolm.

"Malcolm, you are suspended from all activies, including campfire. You are not allowed to touch, go near these girls without my permission first. If you do, you will suffer the consequences." Chiron told him, giving him the evil eye.

Julia and I looked at each other and high-fived one another. We glared at Malcolm and stood up when Chiron excused us. We walked out of the main house and began our journey towards our cabin. It was starting to get dark out and Julia was eyeing her boyfriend

I noticed the light shining from Percy's cabin. I turned around and opened my mouth to speak- but she held up her hand and pushed me in the shoulder. "Go ahead and have fun. Just not too much fun. I don't want a mini Percy or Annabeth running around here."

I gaped at her and laughed. "You too. I don't want a mini Julia or Mitchell either."

She laughed and walked towards her boyfriend's cabin. I walked to his cabin and opened the door. He wasn't no where to be found and I heard splashing from the lake. I walked cautiously to the window that was above his desk. I saw him swimming in the lake with the moonlight reflecting it. I smiled and walked out the back door.

The moon was full and I kept looking up at him, attracted by the light. I then found myself staring at my handsome boyfriend swimming in the lake. I stopped by the tree that hung his t-shirt and towel. I leaned against the tree and laughed as he waved at me. He dunked his head under and shook his head, letting water splash everywhere.

"Come and join me!" he yelled. "You can tell me what happened!"

I laughed. "I have no other clothes!"

"I'll let you borrow some of mine!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm wearing good shoes!" Well, not really. They were a pair of old converse with writings and pictures all over them.

"Oh, for the love of god, can you just come in?" Percy shouted.

I sighed, taking off my jacket and hanging it next to his shirt. I ran towards the water with shoes, clothes, everything. He laughed as I jumped in. I swam over to him and he grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why, hello." he teased.

I shot him a glare. "I can't believe you made me come in here."

"I never made you do anything."

I leaned in and kissed him gently then pulled away, swimming back towards the shoreline. He followed me, standing up when I started to walk towards his cabin.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm cold. I'm soaked. What do you think?" I retorted.

I heard splashing from the water and footsteps behind me. I kept walking, not wanting to turn around. I laughed when Percy picked me up from behind and carried me bridal-style towards his cabin. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I squirmed in his arms, trying to break free. He tightened his arms around me and I sighed, giving up, resting my head in the crook of his neck. We were interupted by Julia, who was running through the mud and trying not to slip. She cursed loudly as she caught her balance by a hair. Percy let me down and I ran through the mud, doing the same thing she did.

Finally, she grabbed my shoulders. "Annabeth, come quick! The c-cabin's on fire! Hurry!"

I gasped and ran after her, feeling my legs slip out from underneath me. My last letter from my parents were there, and I could never replace that.

**Don't kill me! Don't kill me! (dodges arrow) **

**I wanted to leave a good cliffhanger and I thought- hmm, this seems like a good place to stop. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	18. Stay with Me

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciated what you said, and it made me feel a lot better. I wanted to write another chapter so...**

**I hope you enjoy it and review! **

**Percy's POV:**

I stood there, watching my girlfriend run off with her friend towards their cabin. Annabeth was running like there was no tomorrow and pulling Julia behind her. I grabbed my shirt, slipped it on, and ran after them.

When I got to her cabin, I was surprised. The fire was destroying the cabin and Annabeth was looking at in shock, like she couldn't believe it was happening. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her away from the fire. It was starting to become larger and we needed to put this out... now.

Chiron came running over at fast as he can. "Is everyone out of there?"

"I think so. I didn't see anyone in there when I came." answered one of the Annabeth's cabinmates.

I looked around, trying to see if anyone was in there. You could be surprised. Your eyesight can sometimes trick you into what you're seeing. I squinted my eyes and saw... no one. I let out a deep breath.

Annabeth began to cough and I pulled her farther away from the cabin. She gradually came through, and started to walk with me. Julia came over towards us and looked at my girlfriend with a small but sad smile. Annabeth sighed and her hands that were clutched around my arms loosened, her whole body starting to shut down. I could tell she was tired by the way she reacted from me pulling her away.

"Almost there, Annabeth." I whispered, picking her up bridal-style and carrying her towards my cabin. Her arms were loosely wrapped around my neck while her head buried into my neck.

Annabeth mumbled something into my skin. Her head began to droop as I realized there were dried tears on her cheeks. She was lying- dead like- in my arms as she stared at the burning cabin in the distance behind me. She was light for her age and it felt like I was carrying nothing. That worried me for a second, but it left my thoughts as she kept mumbling.

"Just stay with me, Annabeth." I whispered, trying not to like an idiot. I was trying to keep her awake because it looked like she would pass out any moment now. She was too pale-looking.

I climbed the steps to my cabin and shifted her weight to one arm, letting her head lean on my shoulder as I opened the door. The cabin was dark and silent like the way I left it. I turned on the light and realized that Thalia hasn't been here for a few days. She either left or was searching around New York.

Annabeth's head was still drooping on my arm as she continued to look behind me. "Percy... the letter..."

I looked down at her for a minute before lying her on the bed. She was still damp from the lake swim. Her eyes were drifting away from mine as her head began to turn to the side. I reached my hand out and cupped her face, tilting her head up.

"Wise Girl, what letter are you talking about?" I asked looking into her eyes.

Those grey eyes I fell in love with were filled with guilt and sadness. "The last letter I received from my parents... before they disappeared and left no trace of them anywhere. And now it's in the ashes of my cabin."

"I'm sure they can clear the fire out of the cabin before anything can get damaged or turned to ash." I whispered, trying to make her feel better. I think it made her feel worse.

Annabeth shook her head and let out a deep breath. "Chiron said that everything that was in the cabin was already turned to ash and there was no possible way of getting them back."

"Do you remember anything they said in the letter?" I asked.

She looked into my eyes and nodded. "The first paragraph were about my brothers and how they're doing. The second paragrah was about my dad and my mom. And the third paragraph was apoligizing for... everything that happened."

"What happened?" I questioned, sitting down next to her and carassing the side of her face. She leaned into my hand and looked at me with those stormy grey intense eyes. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, ever-so-gently.

Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her hand up and traced my face. Her fingers went across my forehead, my cheek, my jaw, and stopped on my lips. I kissed each and every one of them before she opened her eyes back up. She gave me a small smile and I smiled back at her.

"Do you really want to know my story?"

I nodded. "I told you mine... now, it's time for me to hear yours."

Annabeth looked up at me and bit her lip. I reached down and carassed the side of her face as her head began to droop again. I could tell she was tired from the late-night swimming and the pain from watching the cabin turn to ash. But I wanted to know her story. It was a compromise; I told her mine and she tells me hers.

She cleared her throat and those grey eyes didn't meet mine. "Where to begin?"

"Wherever you want to start, Wise Girl." I told her, rubbing her cheek with my thumb. "I'm here and ready to listen."

She licked her lips and her eyes met mine as she turned her head around. "Percy, I don't know where to begin. It's a long story. I can't remember everything. Not tonight. Not this hour."

My luck changed when there was a loud door slam from the back of my cabin. Thalia walked in, wearing black jeans, her leather jacket, and ankle boots. Her black hair that matched mine was pulled into braids and her electric blue eyes were shocked to see both of us in the cabin. I slowly swallowed the lump in my throat. Thalia tried to step back, but her back ran into the wall.

I looked at my girlfriend who was looking at Thalia. I cursed myself as I realized I should of been more careful. Annabeth sat up, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. I jumped off the bed and walked over to Thalia, looking at her with wide-eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I didn't know that she would be here. How was I suppose to know in the first place?" Thalia replied. "I don't see the future, Percy. I just want to sleep. I'm tired and worn out."

"Where'd you go?" I looked at her eyes and her blue eyes were tired. "What did you do?"

Thalia sighed. "I paid a small visit to a pharmacy store. I was going there to get some water, but I was caught by some doctors that thought I was on drugs by the way I looked and became a hooker, but I told them no and guess what? They didn't believe me so I had to run around New York City while they ran after me with supscriptions for some, dumb medicine that I needed to take when I didn't need to."

"You cause a lot of trouble." I said.

She glared at me. "Thanks for the comment, Perce. Now, what is she doing here?"

"Her cabin caught on fire and me, being the nice boyfriend, is going to let her stay here." I explained. "And why do you need to know anyways?"

"Never mind that." Thalia hissed.

I turned around and saw Annabeth, sitting on the bed, looking at Thalia and I. I bit my lip, and walked over to her, sitting in front of her.

"Wise Girl, before you say anything, nothing is going on between us. I mean, nothing." I said.

Thalia walked over here too. "I would never get romantically close to this boy over here. He's a troublemaker as you already know."

Annabeth nodded, agreeing. "How do you know her?"

"Um, we've been friends for a long time now." I answered.

Thalia gasped and her eyes-widened at the sight of my girlfriend. "Wait a minute, you look oddly familar."

Annabeth looked at the blue-eyed girl behind me. "Thalia Grace?"

**Please don't kill me (dodges knives, arrows, spears...) AAHH!**

**If you kill me, you won't figure it out. (the throwing stops) Thank you. Now, you guys may hate me for leaving it with a cliffhanger, but it will make sense in the next chapter.**

**Review and you'll get another chapter! I love you guys remember that. I'm just doing this because I can be evil sometimes and I haven't been evil all day... Ugh, it's a nightmare :P**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry everyone: This is just an author's note.**

**But, guess what? This story, Pain, is nominated in the PJOfandom awards. I'm in the Mystery catogery. VOTE FOR ME!**

**My story, Ambition, is also in the awards, but it's going against itselt in the Action catogery. I am like so happy! **

**Link: h t t p : / / p j o f a n d o m a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / v o t e . h t m (remove the spaces or even look up: pjofandomawards if it doesn't work)**

**VOTE for Pain! I'll try to update next week.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	20. Why is So Many Lives Screwed Up?

**Hey everyone! **

**Again, I started school this week and every night... I had homework. It's torture. If anyone hasn't started school yet, lucky you! Anyways, I had writer's block for this story then it hit me! SHA-BAM! I got it. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Review!**

**THALIA'S POV:**

"Annabeth Chase?" I asked, staring at her. I remembered a little seven year-old girl that ran away from home. I knew she sounded familar when Percy was telling me about her. Curly, blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

Percy grabbed my wrist and I looked over at him. "How do you two know each other?"

"A long time ago." Annabeth answered. She hasn't even told him anything yet.

I nodded. "Um, she was the little seven year-old girl I told you about."

"You told me that she had brown hair and brown eyes." Percy said, looking at me with his sea-green eyes. They were filled with pain again.

"I lied. I couldn't tell you who she was until I knew it, officially. Annabeth is the little girl." I told him.

He glanced over at Annabeth. "You ran away from home when you were seven years old?"

She nodded. "I was going to tell you the story myself, but I think Thalia maybe told you everything."

"I didn't. I only told him your age and your "_appearance_"_._" I said, smiling at her.

Annabeth smiled back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Percy was confused. "Ok, so who's going to tell me the whole story?"

"I will. Thalia told you her story, so I'll tell you mine." Annabeth answered.

He looked over at me and I cocked my head to the side, telling him with my eyes to go walk with her. He glanced over at Annabeth and told her something with his eyes, and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the closet where I would stay hidden.

"Why didn't you tell me, Thals?" he asked.

I glared at him for that. "I didn't tell you because it's not my story to tell. I don't even know her story. She just told me a little, and why she ran away from home, but not in extreme detail. She's probably going to with you though." I answered.

Percy ran his fingers through his hair. I looked at him for a moment before shaking my head. "Why are you freaking out? It's just Annabeth!"

"Is it worse than mine?" he asked.

"What?"

"Her story."

"I just said I only know that she ran away from her home when she was seven because of her parents not treating her differently than her brothers." I answered.

Percy sighed. "I wish you could tell me something more.'

"Well, I don't know more than that so I can't help you with that."

He looked at me with those green eyes. I saw that they were filled with pain and un-told mysteries again. He looked down, his bangs covering up his eyes when he brought his head back up. My hand brushed his bangs back so that his eyes showed. He doesn't have to hide anything.

"What's wrong, Kelp Face?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "I just wish that this stuff never happened. No abuse. No lies. Say no to the pain." he told me. "I sometimes wished I went through the suicide attempt."

I punched him on the shoulder. "No, you don't! It's stupid! Don't think about that. You leave all the people you love. It's a selfish thing to do! Just plain selfish! Do you not care about what you have? Annabeth needs you and you need her."

"Thalia, you have no idea what I've gone through." he yelled.

I looked at him, my eyes piercing his. "I may not know the pain you went through, but I know pain. It sucks, I know. My own father betrayed me and went behind my mother's back and cheated on her with many women. My mom began smoking and doing drugs. She beat her only daughter! I lost my own brother because of her doings! He was only two years old, Perce. "

"Ok, I'm sorry." Percy said, walking to me and wrapping me in his embrace.

I tried pushing him off, but I just settled in his arms. "God, your such an idiot."

"I get that a lot." he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed softly. "Well, you deserve it." I pulled away and pushed him into the wall. "But if I ever hear that you try to commit suicide ever again, I'm calling the authority."

"Yes ma'am." he teased.

I sighed. "Now, go talk to Annabeth and listen to everything she tells you. It's really important."

"Wait a minute, you know everything?" Percy asked, resting his hand on the doorknob.

I closed my eyes, nodding. "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. I met up with her about two-three years ago and she told me everything. I wonder if anything else happened. I hope not, she went through a lot during her childhood."

"Thanks for lying, Thals." he said.

I opened my eyes and smirked. "No problem. It's my job. Now, go take a walk with your girlfriend and listen carefully. No questions 'til the end. I think everything will be explained."

"Thanks,"

I watched as he grabbed Annabeth's hand and she smiled at him. It reminded me of Luke and I. Holding hands. Hugging. Kissing. All that glory was a complete waste of time. I tried to kill myself by taking a handful of pills, but it didn't work when someone walked in at the time and caught me before I took my life. It was the stupidest thing I ever did in my entire life.

Three hours later, I was sitting on the floor, reading one of the books from the bookshelf. I was really bored. My thoughts were occupied though by the one who broke my heart when I was only thirteen years old. Who betrayed me and went behind my back to feed himself his needs. Who told me that I changed who he was.

Why did I believe him? I was thirteen years old. He was seventeen. **(AN: I changed Luke's age a little bit due to the story) **I can't believe I told him everything, and he turned his back on me when I needed him the most. I felt my eyes getting heavy, and I slowly closed them, slipping into a deep slumber.

"Thalia..." someone whispered. The person's hot breath was tickling my neck. "Wake up."

I mumbled, "Five more minutes."

The person chuckled. I knew that laugh. "Come on, Pinecone Face. It's time to wake up."

My eyes opened and they were now staring into sea green eyes. "Mm, how time is it? How'd the talk go, Kelp Face?"

"Um, it is eleven at night and the talk went really well. I helped her get through it, and she told me everything that happened. I can't believe-"

"I know. I thought exactly the same when she was done." I said, sitting up.

Percy sighed. "How come everyone's life is so screwed up?"

"I don't know, Perce. I wish I knew." I muttered.

"I thought that maybe someone had it right. I guess I was proved wrong." he sat next to me, leaning against the wall as I placed the book back onto the bookshelf.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you think, for one night, I could spend some time with Annabeth? I really want to talk with her."

"Sure." he answered. "Thalia, why didn't you tell me you knew her?"

"I only knew her for a short amount of time. Enough time to let her tell me her story and then she was gone."

Percy nodded. "Luke betrayed you and her, didn't her?"

I stiffened at the sound of his name. "He's a traitor, Percy. He betrayed many others besides us."

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Doesn't matter now, he's dead." I closed my eyes, wanting to fall back asleep.

Percy relaxed next to me and took a deep breath. "I don't remember you telling me how he died, Thalia."

"That's because I didn't." I retorted.

It became silent for a few minutes before I heard the words, "Then tell me."

**I'm sorry that it was short, but I've been having writer's block like I said earlier. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter! **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
